The Flight of StarClan
by pinkfuzzykittenz
Summary: When StarClan up and leaves for no appearent reason, the clans are left alone, scared and uncertain. Can they work together to follow their warrior ancesters into the unknown or will all havic break loose...
1. Flight of StarClan Prolouge

**I will be going back through each chapter and fixing any mistakes or things that might have not made perfect sense. Still, a story written a second time will have its flaws so if you happen to find any more mistakes just let me know. Keep in mind that I started this story before the power of three was published and I realize that things are different with the clans now, however I am not going to go back through and have to rewrite the entire story to match up with the new series. Anyways, enjoy.**

Light filtered into the forest from the glow of the half-moon. The lond, dark shadows stretched across the forest floor, reaching to cover the land in darkness. A breeze disturbed the small lake, sending ripples to the earth's shores. The granite stones shone with strips of silver from the limited light from the moon above.

Silently, a lithe shape appeared from within the trees, creeping stealthily towards the pond. The creature never broke stride as the grassy ground underpaw changed from the bristling grass to the rocky terrain of the water's shore. The shape drew closer to the pool, its eyes fixed on the ripples that splashed lazily against the shore's rocks. Other shapes appeared from the shadows of the trees, all gathering towards the pond. As one they all paused, silently watching the disurbed water. With the stance of sheer power, a single figure stepped out of the crowd and approached the glossy surface.

"Firestar what is it?" one of the waiting cats asked, drawing closer to the first figure.

Firestar gazed into the reflecting pool, his eyes seeing what the others did not. He was a very handsome ginger tom, the strips of moonlight lighting up his pelt making his fur glow like silver. His large, green eyes reflected wisdom and compassion, although now they were glazed over with fear and shock. The one who had spoken drew closer to Fireheart, her own amber eyes also watching the pool. This cat was a beautiful totoiseshell, her distinctive coat shone silver under the light from the moon.

"We...we must leave," Firestar whispered. He looked up across the pond where another cat sat quietly. She watched Firestar closely, and then nodded.

"Yes Firestar, we must leave," she said, her voice whispering across the pond. Her coat was blue-gray, tinged with silver around the muzzle.

"But why so soon Bluestar?" Firestar asked, sitting up from his croaching position. Bluestar looked around to the cats that were gathered around her and then stood up, speaking. Her voice was now louder, carrying farther than just Firestar's ears.

"No Firestar. It was generations ago that the clans were led to their new home. It is time to leave once again."

Murmers broke out at these words, cats whispering amongest themselves and to their nieghbors. Three more cats stepped out from the crowd, padding slowly towards the pool. In the lead was a large tabby tom, the muscles under his well groomed fur rippling as he took each step. Behind him walked a dark ginger she-cat, her eyes wide with excitment. She was quiet a bit smaller than the tom and she seemed to have an air of playfulness about her. These two walked close together, afraid to lose one another in the large gathered crowd. Just behind them another cat followed, coming at a slower pace. This she-cat had a tortoiseshell pelt and brilliant green eyes. Her build was similar to the tom but not quiet as big.

The tom stopped at the edge of the pool staring at Blustar in confusion.

"The clans have been here for a long time, but way leave? We brought them to a good place and they thrive," he said. The ginger she-cat beside him nodded while the tortoiseshell glazed at Bluestar in hopes for an answer.

Bluestar watched the three cats, her eyes glazed over with simplathy and understanding.

"I know what this must mean to you Bramblestar. You, with the help of your friends, were able to bring the clans to safety at last. Never did your thoughts weaver to complete the task that StarClan gave you so long ago, despite the hurt that you all went through."

Bramblestar stiffened at these words and his head slowly bowed as the memories returned. The ginger she-cat drew closer to him gently licking his shoulder. She glanced at Firestar lookng for answers.

"Do the clans have to go?" she said quietly. Firestar stared at his daughter sadly.

"Yes," he said quietly. "We do not have the power to stop what is coming." The ginger she-cat looked down into the pool, anguish reflecting in her eyes. "We all know of the sacerfices that you went through as you traveled to the sun-drown-place, not once, but twice. Though Stormfur and Feathertail run with the Tribe of Rushing Water, they have always visited from the terrain of the mountains."

Bramblestar thought over these words, his gaze seemed lost in memories. The tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward to address the others.

"Where will the clans go?" she asked. Bluestar opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a cat from the crowd.

"That is still unknown, even to us."

A large white tom with huge jet black paws stepped forward, his gaze fixed on Bluestar. The tortoiseshell she-cat dipped her head in respect at his approach.

"But Blackstar, if even we do not know where to go, how can we lead the clans to safety?" she asked. Blackstar turned to her, meeting her questioning gaze.

"I cannot answer that Twanypelt," he said. Blackstar glanced to Bluestar who shook her head.

"Where they are to go is not clear to any of us. Their path leads to darkness, a place that I cannot follow."

The pretty tortoiseshell that stood by Firestar stepped forward.

"We may not know where the clans are to go but one thing is certain, we cannot stay," she said. Many cats in the crowd nodded at her firm judgement. Firestar turned to her, sadness appearing in his gaze has he looked at the beautiful tortoiseshell.

"But Spottedleaf we cannot leave the clans," he said. "They would panic.

The cat called Spottedleaf turned to address the former ThunderClan leader.

"Yes but we have no choice. We must go."

The urgency in her voice did not go unmissed. Slowly, all of the cats in the clearing stood as one, Bluestar also standing on to her paws.

"It is time," she said solemnly. Bluestar turned to the awaiting forest, lifting her head as a soft breeze twisted through the air. She breathed in the unfamiliar scents of a new place that they would arrive at. All of the cats in the crowd turned to follow the blue-gray she-cat into the forest when a yowl stopped them in their tracks. The crowd parted to allow four cat forward.

They each held and air about them, commanding respect from all of the other cats. Heads bowed as the four padded up to Bluestar, their gaze traveling over each cat. In the lead was a large bluish tom, his yellow eyes fixed on Bluestar. Following him was a sleek black tom and a small husky gray one. Bringing up the rear was a lean yellow tom, his tail streaming out from behind him like a banner.

"StarClan has always told the clans what is happening all around them, even from the beginning, it was StarClan who had first instructed that there would be four clans in the forest. Are we to leave them in the dark to their doom?" the blue tom asked halting just in from of Bluestar. The she-cat was silent, her head slightly bowed. "You know what could happen."

Bluestar nodded.

"Yes Thunderstar, I know," the she-cat said. Thunderstar studied Bluestar, his yellow gaze watching her with curiousity. He finally dipped his head in acceptance and then retreated back to the other three.

"Do what you think is right Bluestar. We will all follow," the sleek black tom spoke up. Reasured, the cats in the clearing moved closer to Bluestar, ready to follow the she-cat to where ever she might lead them. She turned to lead them away and found herself face-to-face with Firestar, the tom's eyes alight with determination.

"I will stay."

The clearing was silent, all eyes watching Firestar. Bluestar stood, take aback by her former apprentice's forcefulness, but she quickly regain her compostier.

"Firestar if you stay you would never be able to follow. The path that we are to follow has many twists and turns and never again would you see us. It would be impossible for you to return," she said. Firestar swallowed slowly and then nodded.

"I know," he said. Bluestar studied him for a moment, looking for an answer to Firestar's strange request.

"You think it cruel," she said quietly. "That we leave. You think that we would be deserting them."

Firestar stared at her evenly, unafraid of what Bluestar might say at his accustion. Bluestar bowed her head sadly.

"I wish that we could tell them, but we cannot. We don't know where we are going and so how are we to tell the clans? How are we to show them where they are to go?"

"But to leave them…" Firestar faltered, wanting answers.

"They will know that we have left and will follow. Their hearts will guide them," Bluestar paused. "If it helps, though I am unable to see what lies in the near future, I do see them arriving at the light, safely home."

With her final words still ringing in the air, Bluestar pasted Firestar and disappeared into the forest. The cats in the clearing followed, a few glancing back to where Firestar stood. The shadows became still once more as the last cats departed and Firestar found himself alone. Slowly, he walked up to the pool and gazed within the misty waters.

He had to tell them. He had to try…


	2. Clan Description

**Here is the updated clan description. This is happening generations upon generations later from when the clans had originally traveled to the lake. Very few cats are still alive to remember the trip and pass on the story.**

**ThuderClan**

Leader 

Ashstar- lithel light grey she-cat with small paws

Deputy 

Dappleheart- pretty she-cat with dapple coat

Medicine cat

Cloudleaf- bluish tom with white patches

Warriors

Nightclaw- large black tom with grey flecks; very long claws

Fishfur- lean silver she-cat with brillant green eyes

Mistfoot- bluish she-cat with white flecks (apprentice, Yewpaw)

Crookedtail- lean dark grey tom with long tail

Iceclaw- white long-haired tom with blue eyes

Ravenheart- husky grey tom with peirceing yellow eyes

Tigerfur- brown tom with black stripes (apprentice, Rustpaw)

Yellowclaw- pale yellow she-cat

Apprentices

Yewpaw- lean pale yellow she-cat

Rustpaw- long-haired ginger tom with large jet black paws

Queens

Sandpelt- pale tabby she-cat with orange patches (kits, Goldenkit+Featherkit)

Autumntail- dark ginger she-cat with brown speckles

Gingerpelt- ginger she-cat with amber eyes (kits, Volekit+Bearkit)

Kits

Goldenkit- pale golden she-cat with light brown patches

Volekit- lean dark brown tabby tom with black ears

Bearkit- long-haired brown tom with orange and white patches

Featherkit- pretty white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Elders

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes; oldest cat in Thunderclan

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader

Ridgestar- dark brown tom with white and orange patches

Deputy

Ivoryclaw- cream she-cat with light brown flecks

Medicine cat

Mousetail- small light grey she-cat (apprentice, Rushpaw)

Warriors

Orangetail- huge long-haired orange tom with long tail

Oakfur- dark tabby tom with black stripes

Turtleheart- lean pale grey tom with black speckles (apprentice, Littlepaw)

Birchclaw- dark ginger tom with long tail

Badgerfur- large black and white tom with pale green eyes

Berrywhisker- long-haired pale grey tom

Minnowtail- small pale brown she-cat with white patches (apprentice, Lakepaw)

Reedheart- reddish brown tom (apprentice, Opalpaw)

Apprentices

Lakepaw- white she-cat with bright green eyes

Rushpaw- bluish grey tom with white patches

Opalpaw- cream she-cat with white chest and white paws

Littlepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Queens

Specklecloud- pretty tortoiseshell with distinctive dapple coat

Windtail- light grey she-cat with black paws

Featherclaw- grey she-cat with white patches (kits, Cloudkit)

Kits

Cloudkit- white tom

Elders

Beechheart- pale brown tom with black speckles

Mistyfoot- grey she-cat with blue eyes; oldest cat in RiverClan

**WindClan**

Leader

Applestar- ginger she-cat with long, fluffy tail

Deputy

Dusktail- pale cream tom with light brown and dark brown patches

Medicine cat

Riverheart- long-haired white she-cat

Warriors

Sootfeather- pale grey tom with white paws

Owlheart- lean brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- grey she-cat with bright, ice blue eyes (apprentice, Downpaw)

Poppyclaw- pretty jet black she-cat (apprentice, Redpaw)

Bluefur- bluish grey she-cat with white chest and white tipped tail

Pebbletail- tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest

Foxfur- orange tom with white chest and white paws

Cloudtail- white long-haired tom (apprentice, Quailpaw)

Apprentices

Redpaw- ginger brown tom with white paws

Quailpaw- dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Kestrelpaw- pale grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

Queens

Crowheart- black she-cat with grey flecks (kits, Bramblekit+Brightkit)

Smoketail- lean gey she-cat (kits, Greykit)

Kits

Greykit- fluffy pale grey tom

Brightkit- white she-cat with orange and light brown patches

Bramblekit- pale brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes

Elders

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Witherwind- pale grey she-cat with white chest

**ShadowClan**

Leader

Palestar-cream she-cat with white flecks

Deputy

Rainfur- bluish grey she-cat with white chest (apprentice, Rabbitpaw)

Medicine cat

Greeneye- pale grey she-cat with brillant green eyes

Warriors

Hollyfur- ginger she-cat with white paws

Coaltail- black tom with grey flecks

Blackstripe- large jet black tom with white paws

Ashthroat- lean reddish tom with green eyes

Pinebeech- light brown tom with orange and white patches

Brackenheart- brown tabby tom (apprentice, Streampaw)

Morningsong- pretty cream she-cat

Mousefur- small pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Willowstream- light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Rabbitpaw- light brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Streampaw- bluish she-cat with white chest and white paws

Queens

Silversky- silver she cat (kits, Russetkit+Dustkit+Stripekit+Cinderkit)

Lightheart- pale yellow she-cat with white chest (kits, Smudgekit+Darkkit)

Kits

Darkkit- dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

Smudgekit- drak grey tom

Stripekit- light brown tom with black stripes

Dustkit- cream tom with brown patches

Cinderkit- light grey she-cat

Russetkit- reddish tom with black paws

Elders

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat


	3. Chapter One

**This is ths updated chapter one. Any mistakes just let me know. I do love recieveing reviews so your thoughts on the story woud be nice. :] ****thank you.**

Chapter One- WindClan

The forest was dark, empty of any moment or sound. The wind lay still leaving the foliage to their silent slomber. The canopy above shielded the forest ground from the penitrating glow of the moon and blocked out the stars. Carefully, Riverheart slipped out of the bush that she had sheltered in, her eyes quikly adjusting to the darkness.

_This is strange_, she thought. The medicine cat slowly began to make her way along the forest, her paws carrying her along a well troddned path that had been molded by many sets of paws. She stopped and sniffed curiously at the trampled earth but no scent other than the sweet forest.

She knew that she was dreaming. The medicine cat remembered returning to her nest of feather and moss after attending to Weaselfur. The elder had developed a cough and with leaf-bare drwing close, no cat could afford to be sick. Riverheart had turned in early, knowing that the next night would be a full moon signifying the gathering of the clans. She had wanted to be well rested for the meeting but now knew that it would be impossible due to the fact that she was now walking through the forest of Silverpelt.

Something was horribly wrong however. No cats from StarClan came to welcome her and none of the ansecter's scents mingled with that of the forest. No unfamiliar voice echoed in the forest. It was utterly quiet, no movement among the foliage of the forest. Riverheart was alone.

She continued to follow the path, if anything just to give herself something familiar to follow, slowly however, dread crept into her heart. The medicine cat became frightened as it became appearent that no StarClan cat was near. Riverheart burst out into a sprint, her paws thudding against the earth. Her head twisted this way and that in search of life among the silent forest.

As if in slow motion, Riverheart swung her head to the right just in time to see a pillar of light between two trees. Standing in the middle of the strip of light was a handsome ginger tom. He had previously staring at the grass between his paws, but looked up at Riverheart as she raced by. Their eyes met, and the medicine cat would see anguish and sorrow deep within his green eyes. The cat was swallowed by the foliage as Riverheart swept by, and being caught off guard, she tripped, falling forward into the dirt.

Riverheart woke up, crossly spitting dirt out of her mouth. She scrambled out of her nest, looking around frantically, and then sat down in the middle of her den, her shoulders hunched. It was just a dream, only a dream. The first rays of sunlight began to creep into her den and with one last look over to her forsaken nest, Riverheart escaped outside.

It was still quiet early, barely dawn as Riverheart walked quietly across the camp. The clan was still asleep, yet to wake to another day. Riverheart stretched her aching muscles, yawning with exhastion. The sand under her paws was cool and soothing against her pads. A breeze picked up, ruffling Riverheart's fur and promising a warm day. The medicine cat padded towards the entrance to teh camp, her thrist driving her to the small stream that ran not far from the camp. Just as she was about to disappear into the hills, a moment caught her attention.

Riverheart tensed, ready to drive away any threat to the clan, but relaxed as Kestrelpaw stepped forward. The WindClan apprentice looked alert as if she herself had also sensed a possible attack. Her fur began to lay flat once more as she spotter Riverheart. The two she-cats greeted one another with high tails and amused purrs.

"You look tired," Riverheart commented. Kestrelpaw rapidly shook her head, her eyes surprisingly bright.

"Not really," she answered. She looked down at the sand and shuffled her paws. "Where...where are you going?"

Riverheart studied the apprentice not surprised by the question. Kestrelpaw was the youngest apprentice that WindClan had and yet there was a maturity about her that few cats her age would have. She was light gray like her father, Sootfeather, and had ice blue eyes. Her too big paws were still covered with kitten soft fur and while her eyes did show the maturity in her, they also glinted playfully.

"I will be back soon. Just going for a drink at the stream," Riverheart said. Kestrelpaw nodded and then returned to her post. The medicine cat finally padded out of the camp and into the surrounding hills. The ground immediately changed from the soft sand of the camp to the hard, rough earth of the moorland. The wind raced around Riverheart, rustling her fur. The wind was strong, a comfort for the medicine cat for some reason. Riverheart paused at this thought, wondering perhaps that it could be a signed that StarClan had not left her. She froze, waiting for some sort of vision or prophesy to show itself to her, but none came. The wind continued to blow past the medicine cat just as it always had. She shook her head sorrowfully and then padded in the direction of the stream.

The small trickle of water ran all of the way from the WindClan camp to the Lake which lay farther out. The stream was convinient for the clan, allowing queens and elder to drink from it without having to make the trip all of the way to the lake. It was small enough not to be a flooding threat when everything melted after leaf-bare, and yet large enough not to dry up even on the hottest days of full-leaf.

Riverheart quickened her pace as the sound of trickling water filled her ears and in moments, she was in sight of the small stream. She stopped to check for any prey scents but, much to her disappointment, found none. She then continued down to the water, just the thought of the refreshing coolness driving her faster. The ground changed to the rocky surface of the stream's banks, cold against Riverheart's paws. She knew that leaf-bare approached, a threat to all of the clans. With it came sickness and death, something that Riverheart was responcible for.

She reached the stream and tucked in, her tongue darting out greedily at the cool water. The stream was not very big, about two tail lengths across, but the water was clear and refreshing. Riverheart drank her share and then sat down, licking her paws and then drawing it across her ears. Suddenly, a yowl erupted from nearby alerting the medicine cat. She frove, the fight-or-flight instinct kicking in, and it wasn't until the yowl turned into a pleading wail that Riverheart leapt to her paws and raced toward the sound.

It came from near the ThunderClan border and Riverhert worried that she might have to cross into another clan's territory to help who ever might be in danger. Although WindClan and ThunderClan had a stronger friendship than any of the other clans, ThunderClan would not take lightly that a rival clan cat had passed into their boundaries. Even if the noble Firestar still led ThunderClan, he would have questioned Riverheart's motives.

The medicine cat shivered suddenly at the thought. Could it have been the great ThunderClan leader _Firestar _who she had seen in her dream? She quickly tried to recall all that she knew about the former leader, but not much came to mind. She knew that he had a ginger pelt, but had he been that big?

Another caused Riverheart to forget these thoughts and return to her current mind. The medicine cat slowly as the ThunderClan border came into view. She paused at the WindClan scent markings signifying the end of their territory. The cries of help had stopped and so Riverheart had no idea where to go. She parted her jaws in hopes of finding a scent, but the wind blew towards the forest beyond providing no hintings. She paced back and forth in frustration, trying to decide what to do next.

Suddenly a screech split and silent. Riverheart raced down the border making sure to stay on her side. Who ever it was needed help, ThunderClan or WindClan. She raced past a small group of bushes and then stopped. There was no way that she could have heard the cry if it was any farther than here. Her sides heaved from the run, not remembering the last time that she had run that fast that far. Catching her breath, Rinverheart scented the air once more. ThunderClan scent no mingled with those of the moorland and Riverheart knew that there was a rival cat in her territory.

She stepped forward cautiously not wanting to be catch by surprise. Suddenly the smell of fear and blood hit the roof of her mouth. She froze as she detected another unwanted scent: fox. Sniffing once more told her that it was still a young pup, and yet that did not make it any less dangerous. It was close, Riverheart knew that but the smell of ThunderClan was also. Riverheart's ears swiveled forward as a soft mew came from a clump of bracken just ahead. It was quiet, barely audible against the wind but Riverheart knew exactly what it was.

The fo forgotten, Riverheary leapt over the bracken clearing it easily and landed on all fours. She turned around and lying just out of view from where she had stood before, was an apprentice.

The smell that clung to its fur was of ThunderClan, but Riverheart did not recognize the cat. It was a female and she was still young, newly apprenticed. She was small with dusty grey fur. The apprentice was sprawled on the moist ground and did not stir. One sniff, and Riverheart knew that she was dead. Mournfully Riverheart gently licked the small pelt, honoring the young one's brave spirit. The medicine cat stopped however as her rough tongue swiped across more than just fur, but blood. Inspecting closer, Riverheart discovered a number of bites and scratches littering the apprentice's pelt. A deep wound at the neck told of how she had died.

Riverheart began to back away, horror gathering in her eyes. The smell was even stronger here and clung to the apprentice's pelt. Fox scent was retch and bitter and the medicine cat would never forget it. She searched the air for any sign of the fox, but the strong smell of ThunderClan and blood filled her gland, confusing her smell.

Riverheart glanced at the apprentice's body, wondering what to do. She knew that ThunderClan had the right to know about their apprentice, but she also had to warn her clan about the fox. If she told her clan first about the apprentice, then they could take the body to Ashstar, the leader of ThunderClan, but then surely ThunderClan would notice soon that one of their apprentice's was missing and they would come looking. Riverheart's eyes grew wide at the thought of ThunderClan cats finding their apprentice dead on WindClan territory.

No, she would have to take the apprentice home first. Her mind made up, Riverheart stepped forward, ready to grab the scruff of the apprentice when something tackled her from behind.

The medicine cat was sent reeling into the bracken, screeching as the sharp thorns and twigs stuck her pelt. She yanked herself free and turned to face he attacker, already knew who it was.

The fox pup had returned and now stood watching her, his mouth of many sharp teeth bared open in a snarl. Its beady black eyes studied her pelt, looking for a good place to attack. Riverheart bristled her fur and arched her back until she was almost twice her original size. Hissing, she slowly advanced towards the fox, allowing herself to show no weakness.

The fox matched her motion, his eyes never leaving hers. It darted forward, snapping its jaws at her chest but Riverheart was ready. The WindClan medicine cat swiped at its muzzle, leaping back just in time to avoid the narrow jaws. The fox backed away, ready to try a new approach.

Riverheart watched it intently, trying to figure its next move. Suddenly the fox bolted towards her, his black eyes firey with battle. She waited until the last possible second and then darted out of the way. The fox however quickly changed direction and barrled into the medicine cat, its jaws closing around her back paw. It bit down, hard

Riverheart screeched as icy hot pain shot up her leg. She turned and scourged her claws across the fox's muzzled. It yelped, telling her that she had made contact. The medicine cat swiped once more and the fox quickly released her. Riverheart stumbled away on three paws, her other pw held high against her belly. It hurt horribly and she was tired.

Riverheart looking up at the fox and saw the damage she had caused. One of its eyes were held tightly shut, a deep scratch running across it. Scratches now decorated its muzzle and ears while blood dripped from the scratched eye. The fox did not back down hoever. It began to circle Riverheart, its breaths coming in rasps. Riverheart felt her body tremble in the effort of holding her and she knew that it could no longer support her. She tried to steady herself but instead collapsed, and seeing its chance, the fox leapt, ready to sink its teeth into the medicine cat's pelt. Riverheart flinched ready for the pain when suddenly a ball of gray fur flew at the fox.

The fox yelped in shock and they both crashed to the ground. Kestrelpaw leapt up and stood in front of Riverheart, hissing and spiting at the fox. The fox lay perfectly still and then slowly lifted its head, glaring at the gray apprentice. It heaved itself to its paws and the growled, baring its yellow teeth.

Riverheart watched as the fox's eyes drifted past Kestrelpaw, to something behind the medicine cat that she could not see. Fear clouded the fox's gaze and it slowly began to back away. With one last malicious glance, it turned and fled. The medicine cat glanced over her shoulder and watched as the WindClan deputy, Dusktail and two other warriors, the tortoiseshell she-cat, Pebbletail, and the orange tom, Foxfur raced down toward the two she-cats. Riverheart looked up to see Kestrelpaw standing over her, concern in the young she-cat's eyes.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. Riverheart nodded vagely and attempted to stand but collapsed to the ground. She turned her head and sniffed her back paw. Blood had dried to the fur and it had stiffened while she had been laying. She could hardly move it, let alone have it support her weight. With a sigh she turned back to the apprentice.

"I'll have to inspect closer, but I think that it's broken," she murmured. Kestrelpaw's eyes filled with pity, but she quickly stepped aside as Dusktail walked up.

"Can you make it back to the camp?" he asked. Worry glazed his eyes and his fur had yet to flatten along his spine. Riverheart could see Foxfur and Pebbletail standing a slight ways off, both watching for danger.

"How did you know to come and find me?" Riverheart asked. Kestrelpaw opened her mouth to answer but became silent as Dusktail began.

"Kestrelpaw had mentioned that you had left camp early and had not returned so we decided to look for you while we patroled this border. We caught your scent and followed it up here."

Pebbletail and Foxfur hurried down to them, both warrior's alert for danger.

"There is no sign of the fox," Pebbletail said. Riverheart sighed with releif, but the imagine of the ThunderClan apprentice suddenly returned to her.

"Did you see the ThunderClan…"

"Apprentice?" Dusktail said, finishing the medicine cat's sentence. He nodded. "We saw it just before hearing you. That was when Kestrelpaw raced away to help."

"Do you recognize who it is?" Riverheart asked. Kestrelpaw quickly jumped in before the others could speak.

"Moonpaw. She is the brother of Rustpaw," the apprentice replied. Riverheart suddenly remembered that they were the two newest ThunderClan apprentices. Rustpaw had come to the lsat Gathering but Moonpaw had been sick with a cold and stayed behind.

"We will have to return her home," Riverheart said quietly. Dusktail grunted with agreement and then nosed Riverheart to her paws, allowing her to lean against his shoulder for support. The group trudged over to where the dead apprentice lay, Riverheart moaning softly in pain. In silence the five cats bowed their heads, wishing the apprentice a safe trip to Silverpelt.

"Kestrelpaw will take Riverheart back to camp, Pebbletail, Foxfur, wel will take Moonpaw home," Dusktail said carefully shifting Riverheart onto the apprentice.

"How will they know that it was a fox and not us?" Foxfur asked studying the apprentice. Dusktail sighed, unconcerned.

"They will recognize that these are not warrior blows," he said guestering to the injuries. They sat silent once more and suddenly the memory of Riverheart's dream returned. There had been no cats in Silverpelt, how was this apprentice supposed to make it? A current of wind picked up, swirling past the WindClan cats. The cats shivered, fluffing their fur in hopes of protecting themselves from the frosty temperature. Riverheart however, lay perfectly still, listening to teh voice that whispered past her ear.

"All will be well," it said comforting the medicine cat. With a nod from Dusktail, Pebbletail and Foxfur moved forward, gently lifting up the body between them. Kestrelpaw rested beside Riverheart, the two she-cats watching as the warriors carried Moonpaw's body into ThunderClan territory and disappeared into the forest.


	4. Chapter Two

**ShadowClan is now updated. Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter Two- ShadowClan

Rainfur yowled as she was sent tumbling into the dirt. She scrambled to her paws, spitting out sand and turned to face her apprentice.

"That was good," she said, shaking her pelt to rid it of the dirt. Rabbitpaw thrashed her tail in reply, crouching down, ready for the next attack. Rainfur chuckled to herself, pride for her apprentice racing through her. It would not be long until the fiesty young cat was made a warrior.

Suddenly Rainfur leapt to tackled her apprentice, attempting to bat at her head with sheathed claws. Rabbitpaw was ready however, and leapt into the air to meet her mentor, but Rainfur was bigger than the apprentice and so knocked her down. Rabbitpaw struggled, trying to break free but the deputy held her fast. Rainfur bent down and gently nipped at the belly of the apprentice. She stepped off of Rabbitpaw with light paws and watched as the young she-cat stood and shook the dirt from her pelt.

"That's all for now," Rainfur said stretching her aching muscles. Rabbitpaw sighed with relief and sat down, quickly grooming her bristled chest. Rainfur glanced at the sky noting how early it was. "It's still early, why don't you run and do some hunting?" the deputy suggested. Rabbitpaw's eyes gleamed enthusiastically as she got to her paws and hurried away, disappearing into the foliage. Rainfur purred with pride, glad for her apprentice's eagerness, and then sniffed the air cautiously.

It was still early, not even sun high. Few creatures had ventured out of their hollows, even the bird calls numbered. A chilly breeze rustled the pine tree branches above sending needles spinning to the forest floor. Rainfur padded out of the circle of bracken that surrounded the training hollow and stepped onto the dry, brittle ground of the pine forest. It smelt crisp and a slight chill hung over the forest. Leaf-bare was near and soon there would not be enough prey to support the whole of ShadowClan.

Rainfur continued through the trees thinking deeply. Last leaf-bare had been a hard one and many kits had died resulting in very few apprentices. ShadowClan needed kits badly if they were to survive. The ShadowClan deputy froze as the scent of rabbit washed over her. She dropped into a hunter's crouch, quickly pinpointed where the rabbit was. She stalked forward keeping her tail low and her eyes open. It was resting just behind one of the pine trees. Rainfur shifted her weight waiting patiently. Slowly the rabbit hoped out from its cover, its nose to the forest floor in search of food. Rainfur stayed hidden a moment longer, and the lunged, killing the rabbit instantly.

She picked up the prey and then padded toward the camp, glad to be bringing back some fresh-kill. The smells of familiar cats wafted over her and soon Rainfur could see the entrance of the camp. It was surrounded by a cluster of very large pine trees along with a thick barrier of thorns woven together. There were very few bushes in their territory and so ShadowClan had to make do with what they had. Rainfur padded up to a small opening in the barrier and pushed her way through the thorns. They snagged her fur but she came free easily and found herself in the middle of a small clearing.

The small clearing was filled with ShadowClan cats pacing to and fro. Some warriors lay sprawled outside the warrior's den sharing tongues while two kits restled hear the nursery. The clan leader sat nearby, watching the kit's mock fight with joyful sorrow. Rainfur knew that Palestar was thinking of the kits that they had lost last leaf-bare. The deputy padded up to the fresh-kill pile which, to her satisfaction, was well stocked with prey. She placed her rabbit and then turned away, taking nothing for herself. Rainfur stretched, enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays on her blue pelt and then walked up to Palestar.

"Where's Rabbitpaw?" the leader asked her gaze never leaving the kits. Rainfur sat down next to her leader watching as Darkkit hurled himself on top of Smudgekit.

"I sent her out hunting, she fought well today," the deputy said. She gave her leader a side long glance wondering what Palestar could be thinking.

"She is doing well in her training. We must think about her warrior ceremony soon," she replied. Rainfur purred with satisfaction. "They will need to be apprenticed soon also."

Rainfur turned her gaze back to the kits. They had ceased their playful wrestle and now tussled with a scrap of moss, tossing it to and fro.

"But they are not yet six moons old," Rainfur stated. Palestar's eyes glazed over with pain as she turned to her deputy, her voice becoming straned.

"We have made kits apprentices before when they were younger, we could do it again," she said, a slight edge to her voice. Rainfur shivered at this thought. She knew that Palestar was talking about Brokenstar, a ruthless brown tabby tom who had almost destroyed ShadowClan.

"Beside," Palestar continued. "They will be six moons old soon. We must think about who their mentors will be."

Rainfur nodded thinking quickly, she knew that the mentor of a kit decided what the kit would be like as a warrior.

"Coaltail has wanted an apprentice ever since Hollyfur become a warrior," Rainfur stated. Palestar nodded at her deputy's words. "And I think Willowstream should have one also. It will not be long now until it is time for her to join the elders and I think that she should be able to have one last apprentice."

Palestar purred quietly.

"We will wait until after the gathering. They will be excited," she said. The leader stood and turned away towards her den. Rainfur watched her go, but Palestar paused and glanced back at the ShadowClan deputy.

"We need apprentices Rainfur. After Rabbitpaw is apprenticed we will have only one and ShadowClan has never had this few of young cats. StarClan is silent to our pleaes, I fear for ShadowClan."

With this the leader padded into her den her tail dragging in the dust. Rainfur stared after her, thinking. It was true that they had never before had this few of apprentices and kits and neither the Palestar nor ShadowClan's medicine cat, Greeneye had heard from StarClan. Their warriors ancesters were silent, deaf to ShadowClan's wishes.

Rainfur snapped back to attention as Rabbitpaw padded into the camp her mouth full of fresh prey. Pride flashing through Rainfur's eyes she hurried up to her apprentice.

"Well done!" she purred. Rabbitpaw purred into return as she dropped the chaffinch, dove, and the mouse that she was carrying on to the fresh-kill pile.

"This is only some of it," the apprentice said. Rainfur quickly glanced around and spotted the other ShadowClan apprentice, Streampaw, lounging outside of the apprentice's den. Rainfur signaled to the young silver she-cat with a flick or her tail. Streampaw leapt to her paws and raced over, skidding on the pine needles that littered the ground.

"Help Rabbitpaw with the rest of her catch," the deputy instructed. Streampaw nodded and the two apprentices disappeared out of the camp.

"You should be proud of your apprentice. She shows as much loyalty to the clan as any warrior."

Rainfur turned to see on of ShadowClan's elders, Blackstripe approaching the frech-kill pile.

"She is still young and has a lot to learn," the deputy replied glancing back at the entrance of the camp.

"As do we all," Blackstripe murmured. Rainfur flicked her tail across his shoulder and glanced back to see him take up a swallow and then pad over to the warrior's den. Rainfur watched the cats in the camp for a moment longer and then bent down to pick up a mouse from the pile. A yowl however split through the air and Rainfur spun around to see Rabbitpaw and Streampaw racing back into camp.

Both apprentices dashed up to the deputy attracting the attention of the entire clan. Both were panting and gasping for breath and their eyes were vivid with fear. The clan slowly gathered around them, whispering to one another.

"Rabbitpaw, Streampaw, what is going on?" Rainfur asked. Streampaw staggered on her paws and so it was Rabbitpaw who ansered, lifting her head to meet her mentor's gaze evenly.

"Twolegs…c…coming this way," she gasped. Yowls broke out among the crowd for by this time, the entire clan had gathered around the apprentices and the deputy. Palestar padded out of her den at the cries and narrowed her eyes as she spotted the group.

"Where?" Rainfur asked urgently. Streampaw had caught her breath enough to answer, her voice shaking with fear.

"Down by the lake," the apprentice said. Rainfur took a step back in alarm, her eyes widening. That was close, very close to the camp.

"Where were they headed?"

It was Palestar who had spoken now sitting next to Rainfur. The camp waited in silence, hanging on to the apprentices' words.

"They…we...we had gone to fetch the fresh kill and ran into them. One of them yelled at us and threw a stone while the other just watched. We turned and ran back into the forest. They came after us," Rabbitpaw paused and then continuec. "We got away, but they found the path that leads to the camp."

More yowls echoed in the camp. Every cat's eyes were now glazed over with fear while others lashed their tails in frustration. Palestar immediatly took action leaping onto Highroot. Rainfur quickly followed, fear making her paws swift.

"We must leave the camp!" the leader yowled. The cats became silent at these words, waiting for instructions. "I want two warriors to track down the Twolegs and tell us where they are." Rainfur nodded to Mousefur and Willowstream and with a flick of their tails, the two she-cats disappeared from the camp. "Apprentices will help the elders leave the camp…"

"Leave!" one of the elders, Rowanclaw cried. Palestar turned her gentle gaze to the old tom.

"Yes. We cannot stay here with this danger."

"But what if they don't even make it here? Or they turn away?" the elder persisted. Palestar shook her head.

"That is not a change that I'm willing to take," she said calmly. Rowanclaw held her gaze for a moment longer and then looked away, grumbling under his breath. "Apprentices are to help the elders and I want a two warriors to help with the queens. Rainfur can I trust that you will make sure that everyone has left the camp?"

Rainfur nodded has her leader's gaze fell on her. Palestar took a deep breath to continue and then froze. Her ears prickled forward and a look of horror took over her face. Rainfur froze and listened scared of what she might here.

There was crashing of bracken, a yowl, and then the yelling of Twolegs.


	5. Chapter Three

**The Posion** - thx so much! I'm glad that u like it :) here's the next one! .

**Shandril Weilder of Spellfire** - Aww... I luv cats! I have two kittypets myself! Imy and Pippin :)

**Sandtalon** - I know! I luv Rainfur! she is one of my favorites! Here is the chapter about ThunderClan...you will find out about Moonpaw in this one!

**well here is the next chapter! RiverClan will be next and then after that I will let you decide which clan you would like for me to write about. Dont forget that if you want I can continue to write about all of the clans! Enjoy :)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Three

Rustpaw sighed, prodding the piece of fresh-kill in front of him. Turning his head away, he rested his head on his paws.

The WindClan patrol had come by the camp earlier that morning, bring with them his sister. They claimed that she had been mauled by a fox, and after a quick check by their medicine cat, Cloudleaf, it was confirmed. Rustpaw felt numb with grief and could hardly believe it. He and his sister had been made apprentices just last moon and he knew that she had been very excited to become a warrior.

Rustpaw stared at his sister's body that lay in the middle of the camp. Their mother, Gingerpelt, shared tongues with her daughter, sorrow in her dim eyes. Rustpaw had not yet approached his sister, not wanting to accept what had happened.

He looked up as the clan leader, Ashstar walked out of her den followed by the WindClan cats. One of them, a large cream tom, walked beside Ashstar while the other two followed. Ashstar nodded at something the cream tom said and then watched sadly as they headed toward the entrance to the camp.

Rustpaw watched as they stopped by Moonpaw's body and gently press their noses into her pelt in respect. Gingerpelt lifted her head as the cream tom spoke softly to her. She mewed her thanks and then turned away, and walked into the nursery.

Ashstar leapt on top of Highroot, a large root that grew out of the ground. She yowled to the camp and watched as the cats emerged from their dens. Most of their eyes were glazed over with sorrow and pain. A few stopped by Moonpaw and gently licked her pelt in silent mourning. Rustpaw heaved himself to his paws and padded over to sit in front of the root, his tail dragging in the dust.

"The WindClan cats have told me that the fox pup left their territory and has entered ours. They smelt him when they were bringing Moonpaw back," she paused and then lifted her head to the sky. "It is sad to loss a cat so young and we thank StarClan that it does not happen often. May Moonpaw walk amongst their ranks."

Ashstar leapt down and padded over to the apprentice. Rustpaw followed along with Moonpaw's mentor, Ravenheart. Rustpaw watched as the leader gently groomed his sister's pelt murmuring soft words. Ravenheart lay down next to his apprentice, his nose tucked firmly in her fur. Rustpaw, slowly approached his sister's body and then froze, staring down at her.

Scratches littered her back and a large bite mark showed the death blow at the base of her neck. Her fur was matted with blood and dirt, but her eyes were calm. Rustpaw took a step forward and carefully rested his nose to her pelt. Her fur felt brittle, stiff with blood. Gently, he licked her pelt and then paused, remembering all of the times that they shared tongues outside of the apprentice's den.

Suddenly, he felt a wave of raw grief envelop him. He began to lick her pelt more vigorously, and then collapsed at her side, pressing his pelt against hers. He looked up and saw Ashstar standing over him.

"She would have made a great warrior, but now she will live through you," the leader said. "Your sister will watch and guide you through your training. She will never leave you."

Rustpaw felt comforted by her words and watched silently as the leader turned and walked over to her deputy, Dappleheart. He rested his head on Moonpaw's pelt and glanced at Ravenheart. The husky black warrior's eyes were only slits as he gazed at his apprentice with sorrow.

Rustpaw felt a gentle touch from behind him and he glanced up to see Yewpaw, a lean pale yellow apprentice, lay down beside him. She gently licked Moonpaw's fur and then looked at Rustpaw sadly.

"How could this happen?" she murmured. Rustpaw shook his head sadly. Moonpaw had been newly apprenticed; there was no way that she stood a chance against a fox, even a pup. Suddenly, Rustpaw leapt to his paws, startling Yewpaw and Ravenheart. He bounded over to Ashstar and Dappleheart, his tail streaming behind him.

"Where did the WindClan cats say they smelt the fox?" he practically yowled. A few of his clan mates glanced at him, but he ignored their curious glares. Ashstar sat quietly while Dappleheart shook her head.

"You cannot go after it Rustpaw. That is for warriors," the deputy said. Rustpaw lashed his tail in frustration.

"Then let me go with them," he said. Ashstar silenced him with a warning glare.

"We cannot put your life in danger. The fox would have left by now. This is not the time for Moonpaw's revenge," she said. Rustpaw lowered his tail sadly and turned to pad away.

"When the time comes," Ashstar paused. "When the time comes to track down the fox, you and Ravenheart will lead the patrol."

Thrill filled Rustpaw at these words. Now he would be able to avenge his sister. He padded back over to her and touched her cold nose.

"Don't worry," he said quietly. "I will avenge you and will keep the clan safe just as you would have done."

Turning, Rustpaw padded toward the nursery. He could hear the mewling of kits inside as he thrust his way through the narrow bramble entrance. It was dim inside and smelt of milk. Sweet scents drifted into his nostrils while the warm air warmed his pelt. Rustpaw glanced around and then spotted his mother near the back of the den.

He carefully stepped over a small kit and made his way back to her. She sat quietly while her two kits, Volekit and Bearkit slept, cuddled close to her pelt. Rustpaw gazed lovingly down at his little brother and little sister. He remembered when they had been born soon after Moonpaw and Rustpaw had left the nursery.

Gingerpelt glanced up as her oldest son neared grief still fresh in her eyes. Purring, Rustpaw gently nuzzled his mother in hopes to comfort her. She closed her eyes as he soothed her and then turned to look at her two tiny kits.

"I will make sure that they grow into fine warriors, just as Moonpaw would have, and just how you will." Gingerpelt looked up at her son. "Why one of my kits? Why must I go through with this?"

Rustpaw sat down silently, wishing that he could comfort his mother. She reached down and gently began to groom Volekit, soothing his fur with her rough tongue. The dark brown tabby kit squirmed and pressed himself closer to his mother. Rustpaw watched in amusement as Volekit kicked Bearkit who squealed in reply.

Suddenly, yowls broke out from the camp. Rustpaw swiveled his ears back and stared at his mother in fear. He quickly turned and hurried out of the nursery, wondering what else might have gone wrong. He squeezed through the narrow entrance and then yowled as the silver she-cat, Fishfur raced past, nearly running into him.

"ShadowClan is attacking! ShadowClan is attacking the camp!" she yowled running toward the leader's den. Rustpaw froze in fear as he saw ShadowClan cats emerging from all around the camp. They pushed through the entrance while others leapt over the bramble walls.

The apprentice watched as the ThunderClan cats threw themselves that the invaders, hissing and spitting with rage. Rustpaw turned and quickly covered the nursery, pulling brambles over the entrance. He then turned as a ShadowClan warrior landed right next to him, and flung himself at the intruder. The ShadowClan warrior yowled in surprise at the apprentice's attack and raced away, toward the entrance of the camp where most of the fighting was taking place. Rustpaw raced after him in hopes to help his clan mates defend the camp, but he froze in confusion.

He watched as ShadowClan elders pushed themselves through the entrance and then coward with fear at the fighting cats. Rustpaw spotted two ShadowClan warrior's holding kits while a plump ShadowClan queen stood behind them, fear in her young eyes. It looked like the whole of ShadowClan had come, but why?

A yowled, louder than those coming from the fighting, sounded from Highroot. Rustpaw turned to see the ShadowClan leader, Palestar standing on top of the root, fire from the battle in her eyes.

"The fighting must stop!" she yowled. A few of the ShadowClan cats nodded, exhaustion in their eyes. Rustpaw glanced around and spotted Ashstar bounding toward the ShadowClan leader, mistrust reflecting in her eyes. She leapt on top of the root and turned, hackles rising, to face Palestar.

"Then what do you want Palestar, if you are not here to fight?" Ashstar spat. Rustpaw watched as Palestar's hackles rose, but the ShadowClan leader did not attack.

"We have come for help," she said. Yowls of disproof came from the ThunderClan cats below. Rustpaw could not help but agree with them. ShadowClan had always been deceitful and the cold winds of the north blew over every ShadowClan cat's heart, everyone knew that. Never before had ShadowClan asked for help directly from another clan.

"And we are supposed to believe that!" Ashstar snarled taking a step forward. Palestar stared at Ashstar coolly, never flinching under the ThunderClan leader's glare.

"You must help us," she urged. The urgency in her voice did not go unnoticed. Ashstar's fur flattened and her eyes soften slightly, but the hostility did not leave. Glancing around, he saw the ThunderClan cats sheath their claws and lick their ruffled fur. The ShadowClan cats relaxed as they realized the danger had passed.

"Very well. Then what is it that you need?" Ashstar inquired, sitting down. Palestar paused at first, sweeping her gaze over the cats below. Rustpaw watched as her gaze met her deputy, Rainfur's, eyes. The blue she-cat nodded and the leader turned to Ashstar.

"Shelter, a place to stay until after the gathering tonight," the ShadowClan leader replied. Ashstar waited silently for an explanation. "Twolegs have found our camp and chased us out. We fled from our camp and tried to find shelter in our own territory, but the young Twolegs followed us. We ran into your territory, having no other place to go."

Ashstar stiffened at these words.

"Don't worry," Palestar said quickly. "The Twolegs turned away right after we ran into your territory. We think that they are still in our camp and so we would like to stay until after the gathering."

Rustpaw watched his leader, wondering what she would do. Ashstar stared at Palestar, her expression unreadable. Slowly, she nodded.

"Yes, I believe that it would be alright for you to stay. I would like to discuss it with my deputy first." Palestar dipped her head in reply and then leapt down from Highroot. Rustpaw watched as she stalked by, her tail waving like a banner behind her. Ashstar turned and disappeared into her den, Dappleheart hurrying after her.

Rustpaw padded forward to his sister's body. It had been moved slightly toward the apprentice's den, but other than that, it was unharmed. He pushed his muzzle into her fur one last time and then stepped away as the ThunderClan elders stepped forward. Whiteheart nuzzled Rustpaw gently.

"Don't worry," she mumbled. "It'll be alright."

Rustpaw nodded and then watched as Sorreltail and Whiteheart carried his sister's body out of the camp to bury her. He knew that it was an honor to be buried by the clan elders, but never did he expect his sister to be buried so soon.

Rustpaw turned and watched as his mentor, Tigerfur padded up to the ShadowClan warriors with the kits.

"You can bring them in here. They will be safe," he motioned toward the nursery. The warriors nodded and followed Tigerfur with a pale yellow she-cat and the plump silver she-cat just behind them. The group disappeared into the nursery just as Ashstar reappeared from her den. The ThunderClan leader leapt on top of Highroot and yowled for silence. Dappleheart stood right behind her, the deputy's gaze sweeping over the cats below.

"We have agreed to Palestar's demands. ShadowClan may stay until after the gathering but no longer." Palestar nodded at these words. Ashstar jumped down from Highroot and padded over to the ShadowClan deputy.

Rustpaw watched as the other ThunderClan apprentice, Yewpaw padded up to one of the ShadowClan apprentices. Glancing around, Rustpaw watched as the same thing broke out all over the camp. ThunderClan began to welcome ShadowClan, purring and talking to them. Rustpaw had never seen anything so bazaar except for at gatherings. It was strange to see it happening here in his own camp.

Shaking his head, Rustpaw padded toward Yewpaw and the ShadowClan apprentice. The apprentice was a she-cat from what Rustpaw could tell, and her pelt was light brown. Her bright green eyes flashed in the weakening sunlight and her tail was wrapped protectively around her paws. Rustpaw scooted closer, wondering what the two she-cats were talking about.

"I was the one that saw the Twolegs," the ShadowClan apprentice said. Yewpaw gasped at these words and shifted closer, hanging on to every word. Rustpaw snorted, causing both she-cats to glance over at him. He sighed and padded forward.

"You didn't really see the Twolegs," he said as a matter-of-factly. The ShadowClan apprentice glared at him.

"Yes I did!" she said in a shrilled voice. "There were two of them. They looked older, not like those Twolegged kits, but they smelt very young. One of them yelled at me and Streampaw. We ran back to camp and they followed us."

Rustpaw shook his head in disbelief. The ShadowClan apprentice glared at him and then turned and stocked away, her tail held him. Yewpaw glanced nervously at Rustpaw, and then followed the apprentice. Snorting, Rustpaw padded over to the nursery. There was no way that the ShadowClan apprentice could have seen a Twoleg. She would have froze and been killed. From everything that the elders had told him, they sounded terrifying.

"What did you do to get Rabbitpaw's tail in a knot?" Rustpaw turned to see Ravenheart sitting next to him. Rustpaw opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly there was a yowl from the nursery. The two ShadowClan cats that had gone in with the kits burst out with Tigerfur right behind them.

"Silversky is kitting!" they yowled rushing toward Palestar. The ShadowClan leader stood and rushed over to the nursery, the ShadowClan medicine cat right behind her. Rustpaw watched as Cloudleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat followed, herbs clamped firmly in his jaws.

Ravenheart flicked his tail at Rustpaw sadly and then padded away toward Dappleheart. Ruspaw sighed and slouched to the ground. He could hardly believe that Moonpaw was gone and now ShadowClan had found the ThunderClan camp. He shook his head sadly. It had been a long day and he was ready to curl up in his nest and sleep for a moon.

The apprentice stood and stretched and then started to pad into the apprentice's den, but was stopped by a yowl from Yewpaw. Rustpaw turned and watched as the lean, pale yellow she-cat rushed up to him.

"Ashstar say that you are to go to the gathering," she said. She waited for Rustpaw to nod before rushing away. A tingling thrill ran through Rustpaw. This would be only his second gathering and it would an interesting one.

**The gathering will be when I tell about RiverClan next. Remember, you cannot vote for your fav. clan unless you review! Dont be shy just review...I know you want to...lol! thx so much for reading my story! Oh yeah and the twolegs looked older, but smelt young...they were teenagers...I always thought what a teenager would seem like to a cat. I mean they would have to be different from an adult but could not be really young like a little kid so I thought that I would through that in:)**


	6. Chapter Four

**Shandril Wielder of Spellfire**- lol! i know...i luv all of the clans and can't deside which one i like the most...

**Drop of the Sweetest Posion**- i know sniff i thought that Moonpaw was so cute and poor Rushpaw! here is the next chp. xD

**Sandtalon**- I know...I'm just glad that none of the ShadowClan cats got hurt...wipes brow whew! opps...blushes my mistakes...

**Zira Thirteen**- no i get what u r saying...hm interesting idea...

**Okay here is the fourth chapter! srry it took me so long to write it...i was sick this week and i had soooo much make-up work. remember that it is up to you which clan i will write about so reivew to vote! )**

**Disclaimer: I inspire to be a great writer like Erin Hunter, but few can ever be as good!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Four-

The dark brown tom sat quietly in front of his den, his eyes sweeping over the sleeping camp. It was still very early, barely dawn, and yet the cat could not sleep. The sun's ray leaked over the horizon, blinding anything that looked at them. The soft, orange glow lit up the orange and white patches that covered the tom. He glanced around, but nothing stirred in the silent camp. The cattails that sheltered the camp from view swayed in the gentle breeze causing the only sound besides the quiet bird calls.

The tom considered returning to his nest in his den, but knew that he would never be able to sleep. Something nagged at his paws, something that was not right. He could feel its pressed all around him, weighting him down. Something was wrong and yet the tom could hardly think of what; it was as if StarClan were trying to tell him something. The tom thrust his muzzle to the sky above, watching the dim stars fad in the growing sun light. The stars seemed dim and far off as if the warrior ancestors were no longer there, watching over the clans.

A sudden movement at the other side of the camp made the tom prick his ears, but he relaxed as one of the queens, Windtail, stepped out of the nursery. The light gray she-cat sniffed the air as she stepped out of the sheltered den, and then padded over to the fresh-kill pile, her swollen belly swaying from side to side. The pile for fresh-kill was small; the tom noted, and needed to be restocked. He meowed a greeting to the she-cat. She picked up a fat pigeon, flicked her tail at the tom in reply before disappearing back into the nursery. The tom purred and then stood and stretched. The sun was now well above the horizon and the camp was just beginning to wake up.

Cloudkit, the only kit in RiverClan, burst from the nursery, his tail held straight and his fur fluffed out. He stalked imaginary prey, screeching as he landed. The apprentice, Littlepaw stepped out of her den with a delicate paw, screwing up her eyes against the sun's rays. The large black and white tom, Badgerfur stepped out of the warrior's den with Ivoryclaw, the clan deputy, right behind him. Badgerfur padded up to the fresh-kill pile, snorting as he saw how little it was. He turned and said a quick word to Ivoryclaw, and then raced toward the camp entrance, disappearing into the reeds.

Ivoryclaw spotted the tom sitting outside of his den and slowly padded up to him, her eyes full of energy. The tom nodded to her and stood to meet her. What was he worrying about? All was calm in his clan.

The brown tom sniffed the air, a gentle breeze rustling his fur. Wisps of clouds littered the sky, threatening to cover the full moon. The tom glanced behind him and watched has RiverClan crept out of the camp. Their eyes reflected his excitement and their fur fluffed out against the cold. Ivoryclaw padded forward.

"We're ready," she said. The brown tom nodded and then turned and led the clan through the stream that surrounded the camp. The water was cool and the stones blow slippery, but the tom padded through confidently. He stepped out of the water and shook his pelt.

He waited for all of the clan to cross before speeding up. The clan leader broke into a jog, trying to dry himself off quickly. He hardly minded the water, but knew that it would take longer for the cats to dry off at night and in the cold weather. The tom raced through his territory, thrill making him even faster. He enjoyed the rush of the wind and felt exhilarated by the pounding of his paws and the paws of his clan mates. He darted past a withering tree and leapt over a rotting log. Suddenly, the sound of the pounding paws behind him declined sharply.

The tom glanced back and saw that one by one each cat disappeared right before his eyes until there were none left. The tom suddenly realized that the RiverClan territory had turned into a lush forest of broad, towering trees. He glanced around, terror welling up inside him and he let out a caterwauling yowl, skidding to a stop. He was flung forward however as Ivoryclaw crashed into him, hissing in surprise. The tom stood shaking his head to rid his mouth of the moist dirt.

"What's wrong Ridgestar?" the deputy asked, shaking dirt free from her pelt. Ridgestar glanced around, seeing his entire clan gathered around him, their eyes glazed over with curiosity. He shook his head turning away.

"Nothing," he muttered, flicking his tail with embarrassment. He stood and glanced at the full moon. It was getting late and the Gathering would be starting soon. With one last glance around, the tom hurried forward.

Ridgestar could hardly understand what had happened. His clan had disappeared and so had his territory. How could that happen? Was it a sign from StarClan, but what could it mean? He felt his fur stiffen at this thought. Could StarClan be telling him that he was to lose not only territory but also his clan? He shook his head. No, he just must be very tired, that was it.

The thick grass under paw suddenly changed moist and marshy, slowing the cats down. The brown tom carefully picked his way through the marsh, taking the quickest path to the Island. He saw the fallen log just ahead and paused at its base, waiting for all of his clan to catch up. Ridgestar leapt on top of the log and then turned to face his clan.

"I want no one to mention about the attack of ShadowClan. I will deal with it." With that, Ridgestar turned and padded across the tree to the Island. The trunk was moist and the RiverClan leader had to cling to its bark for balance, but he made it safely across. He leapt down at the pebbled ground on the Island and glanced back to see the elder, Mistyfoot leaping down next to him. She purred as she catch his gaze and then padded toward the center of the Island. With one last glance around, Ridgestar followed.

The tom pushed his way through the bracken and then suddenly found himself at the edge of a clearing. It stretched all of the way back to the back of the Island. At the end of the clearing stood a large tree, stretching above as if reaching towards Silverpelt. Clumps of bramble bushes and bracken surrounded the clearing while trees sheltered the cats. A gap in the foliage above showed the moon, glowing in its fullest.

Ridgestar noticed how late it was, but only WindClan had arrived. Already his own clan had spread out amongst the clearing, greeting their friends and sharing news. Ridgestar padded forward toward the tree where a reddish she-cat sat. Her head was held high and her fluffy tail was curled around her paws. She watched as Ridgestar approached and dipped her head courtly.

"Hello Ridgestar," she replied, her eyes carefully avoiding his. Ridgestar stopped in front of her and dipped his head.

"It is good to see you Applestar," he murmured. Applestar nodded and then turned and padded away toward her deputy, Dusktail. Ridgestar watched her go, sadness in his eyes and then turned to watch the cats in the clearing.

RiverClan had already gathered all throughout the small clearing and now sat talking to WindClan. Ridgestar spotted the long-haired orange RiverClan warrior, Orangetail, talking to a pretty black WindClan she-cat. Mistyfoot and the other RiverClan elder, Beechheart exchanging stories with the WindClan elders. Ridgestar spotted the WindClan medicine cat Riverheart padding up to him. The she-cat limped heavily and her back paw was held tight against her belly. Pain was easily distinguished in her eyes, but she held her head high none the less. A pale gray apprentice followed behind the she-cat, never taking its eyes away from the medicine cat.

Ridgestar watched as Riverheart dipped her head to him in respect. Ridgestar nodded to her and shifted to make room. She gently lowered herself to the ground and then collapsed. Her breathes came in gasps and her sides heaved, but her eyes were filled with enthusiasm.

"Are you alright?" Ridgestar asked, pressing his muzzle gently against her shoulder. Riverheart snorted.

"Nothing I won't recover from," she replied. Ridgestar purred with amusement. He looked up as the sound of rushing paws pounded on the Island floor. All of the cats turned to see ThunderClan and ShadowClan arriving together, the cats mixed as they padded calmly into the clearing.

Ridgestar stood as the ShadowClan leader, Palestar, and the ThunderClan leader, Ashstar padded up to him, walking side by side. He dipped his head politely and then turned and leapt up upon the tree. The bark was rough and he easily scrambled up the trunk onto a low growing branch. Palestar followed next, taking a branch just slightly above Ridgestar while Ashstar settled on one opposite of Ridgestar.

The brown tom scanned the clearing and the spotted Applestar weaving through the cats below, trying to get to the tree. The WindClan leader's red pelt glowed silver in the moonlight and her fur rippled a gentle wind blew across the cats.

Applestar reached and tree and leapt up, scrambling onto the branch just below Ridgestar. Palestar stood and yowled and slowly, the clearing became silent. The cat's heads all turned to the four clan leaders, their ears pricked and their eyes flashing with excitement.

"We well everyone here to this Gathering!" Palestar yowled into the quiet night. "Applestar, would you like to begin?"

Applestar nodded and stood while Palestar sat back down. The WindClan leader hesitated, her gaze weeping the cats below making sure that she had their attention before beginning.

"Today WindClan brings a new apprentice, Quailpaw!"

Ridgestar craned his neck and spotted the dark tabby tom sitting near the back. He sat tall, his tail twitching with nervousness, but his eyes reflected his pride and his excitement. The cat next to him purred quietly and Ridgestar realized that this must be the tabby's mother.

"Also, two new warriors have joined us. Owlheart and Poppyclaw!"

Ridgestar spotted the pretty black she-cat that Orangetail had been talking to. She blinked up at her leader as her name was called and flicked her tail. The lean brown tabby tom, Owlheart sat on the other side of the clearing beside a grey she-cat. He flicked his ears nervously as the gazes of all of the cats in the clearing fell on him, but did nothing else that might embarrass his clan.

"I also must warn you that a fox is loss. It attacked our medicine cat and Riverheart was grievously injured. Dusktail and some warriors were able to chase it off, but I do not think that this will be the last time that we see it."

Ridgestar remembered Riverheart's injuries and compassion shot through him. Applestar sat back down and nodded to Ashstar who stood next.

"ThunderClan also brings a new warrior, Fishfur."

The silver she-cat was sitting right up front and straightened as her name was called. Her eyes showed nothing but excitement and her paw knead the ground impatiently.

"The fox has entered our territory and lives in a den farther up near the Moonpool. It killed one of our apprentices, Moonpaw and soon my warrior's will chase it out!" The last words were yowled with such fiercely that even Ridgestar flinched. The cats in the clearing below nodded and murmured amongst themselves that Ashstar's words. The ThunderClan leader sat down, her eyes lost in memory. Ridgestar glanced at Palestar who nodded to him. The brown tom stood, digging his claws into the wood of the branch for balance.

"RiverClan grows strong. We bring the new apprentice, Lakepaw."

The cat's heads in the clearing all turned to stare that the young she-cat. She shivered under all of the gazes of the cats and met Ridgestar's eyes. He nodded to her and purred as the white she-cat straightened. Ridgestar quickly thought of her den mate, Cloudkit and his promise to their mother, Featherclaw to make Cloudkit an apprentice soon. He apparently was getting too big for the nursery.

"Also there has been much Twoleg activity along our borders. They continue to scare way the fish. Have you had any problems Palestar?" The brown tom glanced up at the ShadowClan leader. She stood to address the cats.

"Yes!" she yowled. "Twolegs chased from our home today and if it were not for ThunderClan, we would have had no place to go."

"Yowls of outrage followed this and cats from all clans stared up at the ShadowClan leader in shock. It was rare for Twolegs to go that close to the camp and Ridgestar knew that it had to be bad for ShadowClan to have to throw themselves at the mercy of ThunderClan. He sat down, the news of his clan done. Palestar continued.

"We shall return to our camp after the Gathering and we thank ThunderClan for their hospitality." Palestar dipped her head to Ashstar who nodded in reply. Below some of the ShadowClan cats murmured in embarrassment and anger flashed in some of their eyes. Ridgestar could imagine how hard it must be for them to be in debt to another clan. ShadowClan was proud and never asked for help lightly.

"Ashstar, there is a matter that must be settled. While at your camp one of our queens has given birth there. Her kits are very strong and healthy, but cannot be moved while they are this young. ShadowClan must ask you if she would be permitted to stay."

Ridgestar stiffed as he saw the ThunderClan leader's eyes flash with anger. Surely Ashstar would not refuse? The kits would die if they were moved away from the safety of a nursery, but Ridgestar could imagine the she-cat's anger. A queen with nursing new-born kits would need to be fed well for all of the kits to survive and with leaf-bare coming; the prey would begin to disappear. Slowly, Ashstar nodded.

"Yes Palestar. ThunderClan will shelter the kits, but only until they are strong enough to be moved," she said. Palestar dipped her head at the ThunderClan leader once more. Ridgestar glanced at the leaders and realized that the Gathering was over. Applestar had already jumped from her place in the tree and Ridgestar watched as her clan gathered around her.

The brown tom leapt and landed with a heavy thump on the ground below. The cats in the clearing began to break apart, joining their own clans to return home. He spotted Ivoryclaw meowing good-bye to a ThunderClan warrior while Lakepaw nuzzled a WindClan apprentice gently. Ridgestar hurried forward, looking for Applestar so that he could say good-bye. With a sinking heart, he spotted her already crossing the fallen log, her clan following.

Ivoryclaw called to Ridgestar who hurried over to where his clan waited. He took the lead and led his clan over to the log, waiting patiently for WindClan to pass. As the WindClan deputy, Dusktail help Riverheart up, Ridgestar signal for his clan to follow. He leapt up onto the log and padded across. The queen Featherclaw followed behind him. He jumped down and then waited for the rest of the clan to cross.

They all crossed safely, although Lakepaw did slip and had to be steadied by Ivoryclaw who followed behind her. As they leapt down, Ridgestar flicked his tail and padded toward their territory.

Ridgestar glanced behind him and spotted Applestar leading WindClan away into their territory. The brown tom shivered as he quickly hurried into the marshes of RiverClan territory. He could not allow their forbidden love to influence them once again.

**You like it? well dont just sit there saying yes! review and tell me...and don't forget to vote! which clan was your favorite? Was it...**

**WindClan?**

**ShadowClan?**

**ThunderClan?**

**or...**

**RiverClan?**

**or r u like me?**

**I don't know which i like better i want to learn about them ALL!!!! so review and tell me...also, cuz i'm enjoying writting about this stroy soooo much...i'm going to write a limited edition chp. about StarClan. so while u wait for the results...u can read about StarClan! kk i'll start on that now! xD**


	7. Limited Edition 1 StarClan

**Okay here is the limited edition chapter that i promised! I should tell u befor u read this that i luv cliff hangers! . any who...dont forget to vote on your fav. clan so that i can keep writing! ENJOY!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Limited Edition StarClan

Firestar gazed into the shifting pool watching the rising and the falling of the ripples. He knew that this showed of what would happen to the clans. Firestar knew that without the will of StarClan, tensions would rise in the clans and build higher until it finally collapsed into havoc. Firstar knew that this was no time for the clans to be fighting amongst themselves. They would have to work together to arrive safely at the place that StarClan had destined them to be.

Firestar shifted and he stood up as a wail sounded from beside him. He turned and looked at the young apprentice that stood staring at Firestar with despair, her paws kneading the ground. Her pelt was silver and her green eyes will with remorse.

"How can we just sit up here while the clan suffer?" she practically yowled. Firestar reached down and gently licked the she-cat between the ears to comfort her. She swatted him away with sheathed claws and flicked her tail in irritation. Firestar purred with amusement.

"Don't worry young one. StarClan will be here for you soon." Just as he spoke a large tom stepped out of the bracken into the clearing. He held his head high as he padded over to the apprentice. His molten tabby pelt glowed almost silver and his fur rustled over his well muscled body. His large paws made no sound as he stopped and stared down at the young apprentice. He looked up and dipped his head to Firestar.

"Hello Firestar," he said. Firestar nodded to him.

"Hello Oakheart," the leader replied. His voice was filled with authority although he was no longer counted amongst the ranks of StarClan. Oakheart looked down at the young apprentice that stood before him and gently nudged her to her paws. She glanced at Firestar who nodded to her encouragingly.

"This is Oakheart. He will lead you to your future in StarClan," the red tom said. The silver she-cat gazed up at the tabby tom with wonder and then turned to Firestar.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked inquiringly. Firestar stiffened at these words and shook his head.

"No, my place is here. I choose my own path," he said quietly. Oakheart studied him for a moment and then turned away and walked toward the bracken. The silver she-cat watched him go and then stood and padded after him. The tom paused at the edge of the clearing to allow the apprentice to catch up. When she reached him, she turned to stare at the red tom who still sat by the pool, gazing after her.

"Good bye Firestar," she said. "You always have inspired me and out of all of the tales that the elders have told, yours have always been my favorites."

Firestar dipped his head at these words and then watched as the tabby tom led the silver apprentice away. The red tom turned and looked back into the pool but felt no longing to help the clans. He had tried to warn them, but they seemed not to listen. They had become blind to their hearts and arrogant to the will of StarClan. Only the medicine cats seemed faithful to the warrior ancestors.

Firestar knew that he had been able to tell the WindClan medicine cat about the danger. She had understood the meaning of the dream, but her heart wonders from the path of that of a medicine cat. Firestar knew that he would have to do more to get the clans' attention.

The red tom stood and stretched, opening his mouth into a wide yawn. He turned and padded away from the clearing and into the forest beyond. His steps were relaxed and confident as he padded farther into the forest. Slowly, the forest began to change. The trees seemed no longer comforting and sheltering, but seemed to tower over everything. The ground became hard and rocks jutted out of the earth. The branches of the trees seemed to stretch forth as if to grab the fur of any cat that would walk by.

Firestar continued his journey knowing where it would take him. He could not understand why he was doing this, but he knew that it had to be done. Something would have to catch the clan's attention and show them what was happening, yet Firestar did not know why it had to be like this.

He stopped as he came to a large boulder and sat down, staring up at the rock. Its surface was rough and the color was that of granite. Shadows covered half of the rock while dead leaves littered the base. Movement shifted in the shadows, and ever so slowly, a cat stepped out, its eyes wide with astonishment.

Firestar felt his fur bristle slightly at the sight of the cat, but he gazed up at it calmly. The cat's fur was dark brown with tabby markings. Its head was broad and its paws massive. The cat's tail curled around its paws with contentment and its yellow eyes gazed down at Firestar with a mocking gleam. Scars decorated its muzzle and a nick in its ear helped to show that many battles that the tom had been in.

"You're a long way from home," the tom growled, never taking its eyes away from Firestar. Firestar ignored the comment and dipped his head in respect.

"Hello Tigerstar."

**Don't kill me! cowares with hands over head didn't see that comin did ya? lol well i really liked the twist at the end and if u vote then i can start writing again about that clan (or all of them) and then maybe write another limited edition . **


	8. AUTHOR UPDATE

**Okay…here is the most resent update...**

**ThunderClan- 1**

**WindClan- 0**

**ShadowClan- 2**

**RiverClan- 0**

**Just Like Me- 2**

**NO! ****there's**** a tie…sniff and I'm tired of waiting…Whines and then sighs**

**Okay I'm done! Well I was enjoying writing this story ****soooo**** much…that I went ahead and wrote another chapter and so here is my compromise…I will write four more chapters about each clan like before and then continue to wait for more votes after that! . **

**Sound good? Well it doesn't matter what u think ****cuz**** I'm doing it my way anyways! ****:P****lol****Anywho****…ThunderClan is up next…up that sounded like a TV update…shutters…****srry**** that was ****kinda**** original…ENJOY! . **


	9. Chapter Five

**Shandril Wielder of Spellfire- **Yea! does happy dance I'm glad some onw agrees with me! . gently pets one of the pinkfuzzykittenz and then gets bitten Ouch!

**Drop of the Sweetest Posion- **I know! doesnt make u want to hurt me since i made u wait so long...um i did NOT just say that! lol I'll b doing StarClan again but it will b random so who know...

**tabby-tiger-demon-** I know! dont worry...u'll find out all about it!

**Zira Thirteen- **I cant answer that! it would give it away...keep reading and u'll know everything...mutters know-it-all...

**Tek Sonay- **hey! thx so much u r too sweet...well now u will get another chance to read about each clan and maybe this time u'll b able to make up ur mind! . 

**Okay so u must have read my update and if u havent go back and read it so that u understand what I'm doing now. Here is ThunderClan! **

**Disclaimer- I can hardly wait for Erin Hunter's next book!!!!!!!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Five-

Rustpaw scented the air, his mouth open searching for any threatening scents. Behind him, prowled his mentor, Tigerfur and the long-haired white tom, Iceclaw, both warriors picking their way warily down the slope. Rustpaw could smell WindClan mixed with the scent of squirrel, but the prey scent was stale. The apprentice knew that the squirrel was long gone by now.

It had been three days since the Gathering and already WindClan had been scented twice on ThunderClan territory. Ashstar had become suspicious of Applestar's intentions and had increased the patrols along the WindClan border. The fox cub had disappeared from its den and so all patrols and hunting parties were to keep an eye out for the fiend.

"Everything seems quiet here," Tigerfur commented, padding to stand beside his apprentice. Rustpaw glanced up at him and nodded. The WindClan scent had been blown over from the border, and it smelt stale. The dawn patrol had must not have been by yet.

Rustpaw shivered as a cold wind blew across the moorland and into the forest, nipping at the cat's new-leaf short pelts. Leaf-bare was on its way and with it came sickness and death. Rustpaw fell in step behind his mentor as he led the way closer to the border, Iceclaw bringing up the rear. The grass under paw felt stiff and brittle and leaves gently fell through the disturbed air. The morning felt crisp and ripe, but it also seemed eerie with silence. The apprentice knew that the prey would eventually become very hard to find but he did not expect the changes to start so abruptly. Already the forest seemed quieted, the birds silent and the bracken still.

Tigerfur paused at the edge of a small stream, gazing across it to the moorlands on the other side. Rustpaw opened his mouth and then flinched as the bitter smell of WindClan hit his glands. Tigerfur snorted with disgusted and quickly renewed their markings. He turned and head up the stream, making sure to keep quiet. Even Rustpaw felt uncomfortable in the open area and so close to enemy territory.

Rustpaw felt his fur bristle as the dry leaves crackled under paw and leapt with fright as a bird flew suddenly from a bramble bush, shrieking an alarm. Iceclaw snorted at Rustpaw.

"Keep your fur on Rustpaw! You're acting like a kit," the warrior snapped. Rustpaw lowered his tail and ducked his head as the white tom swatted at him playfully. Rustpaw hissed in defiance and he lashed his tail in mock anger. A sharp yowl from Tigerfur however, reminded him of their duty to the clan and the apprentice quickly turned and hurried after his mentor. "Mouse-brain," Iceclaw purred from behind him.

Rustpaw quickly caught up to Tigerfur and stared in alarm at what the warrior had seen. A patrol of WindClan cats were walking along the border. Tigerfur narrowed his eyes at the cats for although they were on their side of the stream, they were still too close. He crouched down and Rustpaw immediately obeyed the gesture. The apprentice watched as the group of cats padded past their hiding spot and continued down the stream.

Tigerfur quickly stood and raced after them, keeping his body low and his ears locked tightly against his head. Rustpaw followed, pressing his belly against the earth so to stay hidden. Iceclaw retreated into the thicker bracken of the forest knowing that it would take more than just leaves and grass to hide his white pelt. Tigerfur stopped and raised his head, scenting the air for the enemy cats. Rustpaw stayed low, not daring to lift his head up where it could be seen.

A low growl from Tigerfur told him that the intruders had turned away and were now headed back, deeper into their own territory. Rustpaw sat up just in time to see the tip of one of the WindClan cat's tails slip away from view. Tigerfur snorted and turned away to meet Iceclaw who padded out of the forest.

"There's no use in staying here any longer, they have moved on." With that he hurried into the forest, Rustpaw and Iceclaw following close behind. They made good pace back to the camp, hunting along the way. Prey was becoming scarce and Rustpaw knew that there would be even less in leaf-bare.

The patrol arrived that camp all carrying fresh-kill. Rustpaw held the rabbit in his jaws high as he spotted the thorn entrance of the camp. Tigerfur led the way toward the thorns when a sudden thin wail reached their ears. Tigerfur immediately dropped his catch and dashed over to the edge of the cliff that fell away into the camp. Rustpaw raced after him with Iceclaw hard on the apprentice's paws.

Rustpaw knew that just past the clump of bushes that stood in front of him, a cliff fell away leading to the camp. It was a steep fall and the hard earth below could kill a cat. Scent markers had been placed all around the bushes to warn the other cats, but the wail had come from a kit who would not know about the steep fall.

Tigerfur spat at two kits who stood near the edge of the cliff and Rushpaw realized with a jolt that it was his brothers, Volekit and Bearkit. He quickly snatched Volekit by the scruff of his neck and through tossed him away from the edge, batting at Bearkit to make him move away. The two kits whimpered with fear and pressed themselves close to their brother, their eyes alive with horror. Iceclaw and Tigerfur stood looking over the edge of the cliff, but Tigerfur was doing something strange. He was crouched down, his forearm extended forward over the edge. Iceclaw was mewing rapidly, his neck stretched out as far as it would go, his gaze fixed on something unseen by Rustpaw. Surely if any cat had fallen over they would have fallen to their death.

"Rustpaw get over here!" Tigerfur yowled. The apprentice glanced at his brothers, giving them a stern gaze, and then raced over to his mentor wondering what was going on. Iceclaw moved aside to allow the apprentice a closer look and Rustpaw felt his heart lurch as he gazed over the edge at the clan below. They had gathered, their eyes reflecting the anxiousness and fear that Rustpaw felt. The apprentice followed Tigerfur's gaze and gasped as he spotted Goldenkit, the oldest kit of Sandpelt's litter. She clung to a thin branch that was growing out of the side of the cliff. Her back legs hung in mid air while her forearms clung to the branch, her claws deeply imbedded into the wood. Her pale golden fur was fluffed out in fear and her tail swung from side-to-side in hopes to try to balance.

Tigerfur reached his paw down once more to try to get the kit, but she was still a few rabbit hops away. He lashed his tail in frustration and turned to his apprentice.

"There is a small ledge right there," he flicked his tail right below him and Rustpaw spotted it. "It's not big enough for me to fit on nor any other warrior. I need you to try and reach her."

Rustpaw gazed into his mentor's eyes, fear clutching his belly. The apprentice knew how dangerous that this could be, if he slipped or missed he could very likely fall to his death, but then again, the kit needed him. He turned to look at Iceclaw, who gazed down at the kit with anxious horror, his eyes glazed over with pain. It was his eldest daughter that clung to the branch for her life and Rustpaw could imagine how helpless he must feel.

A sudden wail brought Rustpaw back to his senses and he glanced behind him to see his mother Gingerpelt, Goldenkit's mother Sandpelt, and Goldenkit's sister, Featherkit rushing forward. Gingerpelt stopped as she reached Volekit and Bearkit and gently scolded them while covering them with licks and purrs. Sandpelt however, raced up to Iceclaw, her eyes alive with vivid fear. Featherkit scooted after her, her tail erect and her body shaking with fear.

"My kit! Where's my kit?" Sandpelt wailed. She spotted Goldenkit and yowled. The tiny kit nearly lost her hold at her mother's reaction, but she managed to cling on, her mews becoming more desperate as her claws began to slip.

Quickly thinking, Rustpaw slipped past Tigerfur and edged closer to the cliff. The ledge jutted out just blow him. It was very narrow and rocks crumbled from underneath it. If the apprentice was not precise, he would most likely fall to the ground below and it would take too long for some other cat to save the kit. Many lives were at stake here and Rustpaw ended up being the one to determine if they would live.

The apprentice carefully stretched his forepaws forward and the felt the rocks from under his hind legs give and he slid forward. He heard yowling behind him, but he could not stop as he toppled forward. Suddenly, he felt solid ground beneath his paws and Rustpaw realized that he had barely made it onto the ledge. Broken paws littered where he sat and as he stood, the broken pieces poured from over the sides into the camp below. Rustpaw gazed down, aware just how far the drop was. If he fell there was no way that he would be able to live the fall. His heart thudded at the prospect of slipping off of the ledge and he shrank back closer to the rocky wall .More rocks tumbled down as he moved and he watched as the cats below moved aside so not to get hit.

Rustpaw spotted the clan leader, Ashstar gazing up at him with encouraging determination. The deputy sat right behind her, yowling up at him comforting words. The other apprentice, Yewpaw stood at the front of the gathered clan, her eyes huge with horror. Rustpaw took a deep breath and made himself look at the kit. He suddenly realized that she was just barely above him, clearly in reach. Her eyes gazed at him with fear as her grip on the branch slackened.

Rustpaw edge forward slightly on the ledge, trying to put as little distance between himself and the kit. Reaching out a forepaw, Rustpaw batted at the kit's tail, but could not get any closer. He drew his paw back, afraid that he might hurl the kit to the ground. He stretched his neck forward. If he could fasten his teeth in her scruff, he could bring her to the ledge. A small stairwell was embedded in the rock and Rustpaw could carry the kit down that and to safety. He stretched forward, his nose touching her tail…

And then she was gone. Rustpaw watched with panic as the kit finally lost her grip and hurled toward the cats below. The apprentice could hear the kit's mother yowling in despair and quickly, without thinking, Rustpaw hurled himself off of the cliff and grabbed hold of the scruff of the kit's neck. He used his tail to twist so that when they landed, he would not land on the kit.

His body hit the ground with a dull thud, driving the wind out of him. He meekly parted his jaws so that Goldenkit could break free and then closed his eyes and did not move.

**So...did u like? please dont get mad at me for the cliffie! i'm srry but how else am i supposed to keep my readers? ShadowClan is next and i promise that u wont B disappointed!**


	10. Chapter Six

**Zira Thirteen- aw...lol srry but u dont find out anything about him in this chapter...**

**Shandril Wielder of Spellfire- well of course! glad u caught on...but you never know... . -grins evilly-**

**Okay here is the next Chappie! srry u had to wait for so long...and i'll go ahead and tell u now that u dont find out what happens to Rsutpaw in this chapter...i know, i'm srry! **

**Disclaimer- if i had written the warrior series you would be writting about my books! (i got this from my friend: Tek Sonay)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX**

Chapter Six-

Rainfur lashed her tail and lunged forward, driving the badger back. It roared with anger as Rabbitpaw clawed at his flank while Pinebeech bit into its front paw. The badger swiped at the light brown tom, but he jumped nimbly aside, his fangs bared and his eyes alight with rage.

Rainfur yowled as she leapt at the badger's face, scourging her claws across its eyes. Pinebeech followed the deputy, biting its neck. The badger shook its head, dislodging the deputy. Rainfur went flying, but landed on her paws. She stumbled but quickly recovered and raced forward to her apprentice's side.

Rabbitpaw streaked across the ground, Rainfur close behind her. As if moving by one, the two slipped under the badger's belly and ranked their claws across the soft, tender fur. The badger roared with fear and rage and began to retreat, its teeth bared in a vicious snarl. The cats stood shoulder to shoulder, their fur fluffed out and their tails lashing, daring the badger to come any farther. It turned and lumbered off leaving behind large patches of black and white fur.

Rainfur licked her chest, trying to relax her rustled fur. She was bleeding from a scratch along her flank. It was long, but not deep. Pinebeech sat down and gently began to groom his shoulder which bled heavily. A small scratch ran across his ear and muzzle, but he seemed unbothered. Rabbitpaw padded up to her mentor, victory fresh in her eyes. Rainfur knew that Palestar had permitted the apprentice to go because it would be good experience. The young cat would be made a warrior very soon.

Rainfur licked the top of the young cat's head, a rumbling purr emitting from her throat.

"You fought well," she said. Rabbitpaw's eyes glowed and she turned as Pinebeech walked up. The light brown tom nodded to the deputy and then turned to Rabbitpaw.

"We might have lost that battle without you. You fought like a warrior," he said dipping his head in respect. He glanced over at Rainfur with a questioning stare. She nodded her head once and then stood and shook her pelt. The sun had already begun to sink and clouds began to gather on the horizon. With a flick of her tail, Rainfur turned and led the way back to camp.

The leaves had all fallen from the trees and frost clung to the edges. Already prey was harder to find as the forest began its hibernation. The trunks of the trees were bare and the braches naked in the wind. Grey, fluffy clouds rested on the horizon while weak sunlight split through the tree tops.

Rainfur pushed through the entrance of the camp and then leapt aside as Darkkit and Smudgekitdashed out of camp, yowling and mewling with excitment. Rainfur purred.

"They are going to have theirapprentice ceremonys tonight," she explained to Rabbitpaw and Pinebeech. Pinebeech closed his eyes and purred while Rabbitpaw hissed with amusement. "I'll report to Palestar and I want both of you to go and see Greeneye."

Pinebeech dipped his head and then turned away, headed toward a large gorse bush. Rabbitpaw opened her mouth as if to ask something, and then shook her head and scampered after the light brown tom, her tail waving out behind her. Rainfur looked after her apprentice, proud of the young she-cat. She had shown much bravery when she fought with the badger and her hunting skills were desperately needed in the harsh clutches of leaf-bare.

Shaking her head, Rainfur turned and padded over to the clan leader's den which sat near the back of the camp. Two broad trees stood close together and their low lying branches intertwined into a series of difficult and confusing patterns. They created like a den, some growing only one rabbit hop from the ground while others touched the ground. Twigs from other trees and bushes had been intertwined into the make-shift den to make it more secure. A small opening could barely be seen from the mess, but Palestar stepped out just as Rainfur approached.

The deputy stepped in front of her leader and gently dipped her head. Palestar nodded to her and then padded towards the elder's den, flicking her tail for Rainfur to follow. Rainfur fell into step behind her leader curious of what she might want.

The pair stopped right outside of the elder's den, Palestar turning to Rainfur.

"Tallpoppy is very sick and Greeneye is not sure if she will make it," the leader said, her eyes wide with sorrow and grief. Rainfur stared at her sadly. Tallpoppy was the mother of Rabbitpaw. The apprentice had been her last kit before she became an elder. She had always had bad health and it was no surprise that she was not doing well.

Tallpoppy had been one of the cats who traveled to the lake along with Blackstar, Firestar, and Twanypelt. She had been a young warrior then, foolish and strong. She remembered the journey from the forest although with her old age her memory had begun to fail her.

Palestar quickly continued.

"We will hold Rabbitpaw's warrior ceremony tonight along with the kit's. Tallpoppy will be glad to see her last kit become a warrior before she joins StarClan," the she-cat said. Rainfur nodded, sorrow and excitement tingling in her fur. Her apprentice was about to become a warrior! "I would like you to talk to Coaltail and Willowstream and let them know that they will mentor the two kits."

Rainfur nodded at her leader's words and then opened her mouth to speak.

"The badger is gone. Pinebeech as a deep scratch on his shoulder but it had already stopped bleeding by the time that we got back to camp. Rabbitpaw is fine, just the usual bite and scratch marks. I'm going to send a patrol out to follow the badger's scent to make sure that it has left our territory."

Palestar nodded and then slipped into the elder's den. Rainfur turned and padded toward Greeneye's den, her bites and scratches beginning to sting. She caught sight of Cloudkit being herded back into the nursery while a hunting patrol arrived, their mouths heavy with prey. Their clan was strong and healthy, but how long would it last? Leaf-bare was just around the corner and soon cats would begin to grow hungry.

Rainfur shook her head at this thought and padded into the medicine cat den. It was warm inside and very well sheltered. Small piles of moss lined the den while a small space in the back showed where Greeneye slept and kept his herbs. Rabbitpaw stood quietly just outside of this adjoining hollow while Pinebeech sat in one of the moss beds. Both cats looked up as Rainfur entered. Greeneye suddenly appeared from the darkness, a thick bundle of herds in his jaws.

He nodded to the deputy and then padded over to Pinebeech who had the worst injuries. Gently laying down his bundle, he stretched forward and sniffed the scratch. Rainfur slipped past the medicine cat and padded over to Rabbitpaw. The apprentice nodded to her mentor and then gently licked a scratch on her chest.

Rainfur felt ready to burst with pride at her apprentice's brave silence. Rainfur scooted closer and then turned to Rabbitpaw.

"Palestar said that you are going to be made into a warrior tonight," Rainfur murmured in Rabbitpaw's ear. Rabbitpaw suddenly sat up straighter and turned to gaze at Rainfur with amazement. The deputy purred and gently licked Rabbitpaw between the ears. "You did very well fighting that badger and with leaf-bare coming the clan will need all of your hunting skills."

Rabbitpaw nodded, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Rainfur heard a grunt and turned to see Greeneye staring at her intently. She realized that the medicine cat must have asked her something.

"Sorry what?" Rainfur asked feebly. Greeneye licked his tail with annoyance and then sat down, swiping one paw over his ear.

"I said if it was alright I would like to keep Pinebeech here. His wound is not fatal but I want to keep an eye on it to make sure that it does not become infected," the medicine cat said. Rainfur nodded.

"I'll get Streampaw to bring you some fresh-prey later," the deputy said. Greeneye nodded and then began to inspect Rabbitpaw. Rainfur watched as the medicine cat murmured softly to himself as he chewed up some sharp smelling leaves. He gently pressed the leaves onto Rabbitpaw's wounds and then rasped his tongue over the apprentice's ear in affection.

"Congratulations," he murmured as he turned to inspect Rainfur. The deputy realized that the apprentice must have told the medicine cat the good news. She nodded to Rabbitpaw who slipped out, flicking her tail in farewell.

Greeneye carefully inspected Rainfur, muttering under his breath every so often. Rainfur sat patiently, flinching slightly as the medicine cat pressed cobwebs onto the wound on her shoulder.

"You're fine," he said. "Just check with me tomorrow so I can check and make sure that none of the wounds are becoming infected. If they hurt you can come and have some poppy seeds."

Rainfur nodded and then slipped out, glad to know that none of her wounds were serious. The sun was already sinking over the horizon and Rainfur could see Palestar waiting patiently at the foot of Highrock, watching her clan with proud eyes. Most of the clan was out eating fresh-kill or sharing tongues. Darkkit and Smudgekit raced around their mother, too excited to eat while Rabbitpaw tore at a mouse, her gaze flicking over to Palestar every so often. Rainfur purred and then padded up to her leader. Palestar nodded to her and then leapt up on top of Highrock, yowling the familiar words.

"Let all those that catch their own prey gather around Highrock for a clan meeting!" Most of the clan was already clustered in the clearing, but the remaining cats slipped out from the shadows. Rainfur took her place on a ledge just below Palestar, watching the clan cats contently.

"Smudgekit, Darkkit,you are both now old enough to become apprentices," Palestar said leaping down from Highrock. Smudgekit raced forward first, his eyes alight with excitement. Darkkit followed close behind him, tripping as he rushed to keep up.Thedark gray kitstood in front of the clan leader gazing up at her in awe while his brother stood slightly back waiting for his turn. "Coaltail, now that Hollyfur is a warrior it is time for your next apprentice."

Rainfur realized with a jolt that she had not talked to the mentors, butCoaltail did not looked surprised as he calmly padded up to Palestar. The leader must have already talked to them.

"Coaltail, you are both loyal and brave, I trust that you will pass on all that you know to this young apprentice," Palestar said.

Coaltailnodded. "I do."

"Then from now on until he has earned his warrior name he shall be known as Smudgepaw," Palestar and Smudgepaw gently touched noses, the dark gray apprentice's eyes wide with excitement. The usual cry rose up from the cats below, calling the new apprentice by his name and congratulating him. Palestar beckoned Darkkit forward while Smudgepawfollowed his mentor joining the rest of the clan. The brown kit hestitated at first, his whole body trembling with anticipation, and then he dashed up and nearly collided with the leader. Palestar purred with amusement as he ducked his head inembarrassment.

"Willowstream, you have servedyour clan for a long time and it is time foryou to mentor another apprentice."The light brown tabby she-cat paddedcalmly upto the leader, meeting Darkkit's eager gaze evenly.Palestar nodded to the senior warrior and then continued. "Willowstream you areclever and wise, I trust that you will pass on everything that you knowto this apprentice."

Willowstream closed her eyes contently and purred. "I do."

"Then from this day until he has earned his warrior name he shall be known as Darkpaw," the leader said gazing down at theyoung kit proudly. Darkpaw touched noses with his mentor, hislight gray eyes the size of moons. He followed Willowstream into the crowd and sat down next to his brother while the clan's voices rose up congratulating and callingthe new apprenticeby name just as they haddone for his brother. Rainfur glanced at Palestar who nodded and then yowled for silence.

"We have another ceremony that must be done. Rabbitpaw." The apprentice darted forward as her names was called, her tail held erect behind her. Palestar purred slightly and then lifted her head to the starry pelt above.

"I, Palestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Rabbitpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Rabbitpaw stood silently, her eyes wide with wonder as she stared up at the heavens above. Rainfur suddenly wondered if the apprentice had frozen with excitement, but suddenly her voice rang out, clear and true.

"I do." Palestar nodded approvingly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Rabbitpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Rabbitheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

Palestar dipped her head to Rabbitheart who in return gave her a respectful lick on the shoulder. The clan's voices rose as one as they welcomed Rabbitheart. Palestar let them celebrate for just a moment before speaking once more.

"Rabbitheart remember that you must sit vigil until dawn," Palestar said. Rabbitheart nodded and padded into the middle of the camp. The young warrior's fur was fluffed up against the growing cold, but Rainfur knew that Rabbitheart barely felt it. There was warmth inside of the young warrior that no coldness could disturb.

Palestar padded up to Rainfur, looking thoughtful.

"I want you to lead a patrol over to ThunderClan tomorrow. I want to check on Silversky and make sure that she is being watched after. These are future ShadowClan apprentices and I want to make sure that ThunderClan is not taking advantage of that." Rainfur nodded and then watched her leader retreat into her den.

Rainfur leapt down from her place as the meeting began to break up. Cats began to slip into their dens, ready for a nights rest. Darkpawand Smudgepaw followed Streampaw over to the apprentice's den,the brown tabby tripping over his large paws and the gray apprentice'seyes wide. Rainfur approached her former apprentice and gently licked her on the head.

"I know that you are not supposed to speak, but I want you to know how proud I am of you," the deputy murmured. Rabbitheart gazed up at her mentor, affection and pride gleaming in her eyes. She nodded and Rainfur purred.

Turning, the deputy padded into the warrior's den and curled up in her bed of moss and feathers. She was exhausted and she would need her strength for tomorrow if she was going to lead a patrol over to ThunderClan territory.

She fell asleep quickly, but it would not last for long. Moments later Rabbitheart would race into the warrior's den yowling at the top of her lungs.

"Fire! Fire!"

**...hmm...maybe i like cliffhangers a lil too much...**

**dont worry...in the next chppie which is about RiverClan u will find out a lil of what happens to ShadowClan but that proud clan is not likely to go looking for help from another clan TWICE in a row so no...ShadowClan will not be taking refuge from any other clan...opps, i've said too much!**

**also i was trying to type this story fast cuz my friends had been bugging me and so i will b very surprised if i dont have any mistakes. plz tell me if u find any and i can fix it. Thx! xD**


	11. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I'm really really srry about how long it is taking for me to update my stories...**

**my Microsoft Word broke and so I'm still waiting for my daddy to fix it. The only reason that i am able to write this is just making a document...**

**i will update all of a stories ASAP, until then plz wait patently and know that this is killing me as much as it is killing u. **

**thx to everyone and a special thx to all of my readers!**

**-pinkfuzzykittenz-**


	12. Chapter Seven

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo srry that it took this long! my Microsoft word crashed and so i had to wait for my dad to fix it and then my internet went all whacky :( ug...but it's okay now so i can finish the story...hmm where was i...oh yeah! okay so this chappie is on WaterClan. I also promised a little ShadowClan right? okay np. **

**Drop of Sweetest Posion- **BREATH! sheez...hehe here is the next chappie!

**Shandril Wielder of Spellfire**- yeah! here is the next chappie!

**Zira Thirteen**- hehe...srry? oh well! i have too much fun with them!

**Disclaimer- If I had written the warriors stories Bluestar would have never gone crazy...(srry I don't really like that part...its sad...)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Seven-

Ridgestar hissed and leapt to his paws, teeth flashing. How dare ShadowClan hunt on their territory and so soon after a Gathering! He began pacing back and forth his tail lashing.

"I will lead a patrol there. Ivoryclaw you will come, and Minnowtail, Reedheart, and Berrywhisker. Bring your apprentices, we leave at sun high." His voice rang out through the camp and slowly the cats who were called got to their paws and hurried over to the fresh-kill pile. Ivoryclaw padded up to Ridgestar her gaze looking worried.

"Who will take care of the camp?" she asked mildly. Ridgestar glanced at her and then turned back to the clan, studying each cat carefully.

"Tell Orangetail that I will leave him in charge. He is the most thoughtful of the senior warriors and I do not think that he would do anything rash," Ridgestar said turning to see if Ivoryclaw approved. The cream she-cat dipped her head and then padded away to join her clan mates at the fresh-kill pile. Ridgestar was about to follow but he hesitated. The same, strange feeling pulled at his paws, the same one from the Gathering. He glanced around at his clan to see if they would disappear but nothing happened. He turned and padded into his den knowing that StarClan wished to speak with him.

He settled into his nest of moss and grass, laying his head on his paws. His eyelids fluttered, but sleep never came. He shifted, trying to get comfortable but his nest felt rough and he knew that he would never be able to sleep. Sighing with submission, Ridgestar opened his eyes and got to his paws ready to lead the patrol, but he was not in his den.

Ridgestar sat on top of a large rock, tall trees towering above. Shadows flickered and the wind howled whipping the trees' branches. Ridgestar glanced around wondering if StarClan was anywhere near but he had never felt so far away from StarClan. He leapt down from the rock and then cringed as his soft pads met thorns instead of grass.

"Ridgestar."

The RiverClan leader looked up as his name was spoken and he caught sight of a large tabby hiding in the shadows. The tabby's amber eyes looked harsh and forbidding and the scars of many battles littered the cat's pelt. Ridgestar took a step forward but flinched back as more thorns filled his aching pads. The tabby snorted with laughter and then stepped out of the shadows to help. Ridgestar yowled and fell backwards as he tried to flee, but his paws would no longer hold him.

Tigerstar froze, his eyes narrowing. He sat down and watched Ridgestar as the RiverClan leader tried to get to his paws but failed. "I told him that this would never work..." Tigerstar muttered. Ridgestar's eyes widened and he shrank away from the evil cat's fierce gaze.

"You useless scrap of fur! You call yourself a leader!"

Both cats turned to see another cat stepping out of the shadows and Ridgestar yowled as the ice blue eyes, filled with fury, fell upon him. "Hawkfrost!" Ridgestar choked. The tabby tom grunted with disgust as he sat down beside his father. The two cats looked almost identical except their eyes of course. The sharp, ice blue and the fierce, harsh amber were filled with the same hatred and flashed at the same time.

"Quiet Hawkfrost!" Tigerstar snapped at his younger son. Hawkfrost turned his gaze from the RiverClan leader on to his father. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't tell me that Firestar told you the same fox dung that he told me..." His eyes widened with disbelief as Tigerclaw growled warningly. "And you believed him!" The last words came out as a shrill yowl as Hawkfrost's fur bristled and his lip curled over his teeth. Tigerclaw stood up defensively.

"If what Firestar says is true, then..."

"It was just a pack of lies! Meant to force you and me into his authority!" Hawkfrost snapped. Ridgestar shook his head trying to clear it. Firestar asked Tigerstar and Hawkfrost to help him?! With what and what was Hawkfrost and Tigerstar talking about? Ridgestar flattened his ears against his head trying to sound the voices out. It was all to confusing. A sharp prod poked his side but Ridgestar refused to move. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be in his den. The prodding continued.

"Can't you just leave me alone!" Ridgestar yowled leaping to his paw. Ivoryclaw leapt back startled. Ridgestar glanced around and then realized that he was in his den, safe. He took a deep breath and sat down, his shoulders hunched over. Ivoryclaw took a careful step forward wondering if it was safe.

"The patrol is ready to leave," she said. Ridgestar stared at her wondering what she meant and then he suddenly remembered. A patrol over to ShadowClan territory would be good, a way to refreshen his senses. He stood and followed his deputy out of his den and into the camp. The clan had gathered around the patrol wishing them luck. Ridgestar took the lead and then turned, his gaze sweeping over the clan.

"We will be back soon but not before RiverClan his avenged!" he yowled. The clan joined in and then watched as Ridgestar led his patrol out of camp and into the forest. He jogged at a brisk pace, splashing tirelessly through the stream that surrounded the camp. The cats followed him silently, their eyes wide with exhilaration and excitement. Ridgestar slowed as they came out of sight from the camp and turned to Ivoryclaw.

"Lead us to the place that you found the prey," he said falling back slightly to allow the cream she-cat the lead. Ivoryclaw nodded and doubled the pace. She darted around a large willow tree and raced through the bracken. Ridgestar followed close behind while the rest of the patrol spread out so not to make so much noise all together. Ivoryclaw darted past the lake and then came to a halt in view of the Twoleg Halfbridge.

"Is this it?" Ridgestar asked. Ivoryclaw shook her head violently but did not move, her gaze rested on something unseen by Ridgestar. He slowly crept forward until he stood right next to her and froze. A whole patrol of ShadowClan cats raced across the dirt Thunderpath and spread out in RiverClan territory. Ridgestar narrowed his eyes as he watched the large black tom, Blackstripe catch a mouse and bluish colored apprentice return with a water vole. Ridgestar turned his the cats behind him, outraged gazes meeting his.

"Spread out and attack at my yowl," he said. Each cat nodded and then silently began to surround the ShadowClan cats. Ivoryclaw stayed with Ridgestar, her eyes narrow and her tail lashing.

"Are we going to chase them out?" she asked. Ridgestar nodded.

"Yes, all of the way back to their camp and then we are going to have a talk with Palestripe. I'm not sure if she instructed this or if she even knows but either way she needs to know how to control her warriors," he growled. Ivoryclaw nodded.

Suddenly, Ridgestar yowled and leapt forward, Ivoryclaw at his heels. The RiverClan cats burst out of the foliage, racing towards the startled ShadowClan cats. Ridgestar took hold of Blackstripe, ranking his claws down the black warrior's pelt. Blackstripe hissed with outrage and turned on the RiverClan leader, dodging another blow. Ridgestar spat at the ShadowClan warrior and lunged forward, biting into his shoulder. Blackstripe screeched and tried to dispatch Ridgestar but the RiverClan leader refused to let go. He lashed out with his claws and felt them tear into Blackstripe's back. Only when the black warrior was mewing like a kit did Ridgestar let go. He raced after the ShadowClan warrior making sure to give him a few more scratches.

Ridgestar turned to see the same brutal treatment coming from all of his cats. Ivoryclaw held the brown tabby tom, Brackenheart, her teeth baring into his shoulder while the white she-cat, Lakepaw wrestled with the ShadowClan apprentice. Ridgestar yowled his command and obediently the RiverClan cats released the ShadowClan cats. The intruding cats raced away, their fur standing at end and their eyes wide with pain. Ridgestar yowled once more and then raced after the fleeing warriors. RiverClan followed their leader, their paws pounding against the ground.

Rigestar watched as the ShadowClan apprentice disappeared into the bracken on the other side of the small Thunderpath and then dashed after her. RiverClan followed, not aware of what was going on around them. Ridgestar was about to leap into ShadowClan territory when a sudden caterwauling wail filled the air. He skittered to a halt and turned to see a monster flashing as it raced quickly away. Ridgestar coughed and narrowed his eyes, trying to see past the dust. Slowly it cleared and Ridgestar saw Minnowtail standing over a lump of white fur...

"No!" Ridgestar gasped as he raced up to Minnowtail. The pale brown she-cat stood in shock as she stared at her bleeding apprentice. Lakepaw's two back legs were crushed and her stomach ripped open. Her mouth was ajar as a trickle of blood tumbled out.

"Ridgestar!" The leader turned at his name and saw Reedheart and Berrywhisker standing nearby, both toms' eyes filled with fear. Ridgestar felt his heart lurch as he spotted the pile of cream fur. He slowly padded forward wondering if his paws were going to hold him. Ivoryclaw lay in the dust, blood seeping from her head and her pads all broken open. Her breathing came in gasps and her eyes did not seem to recognize any of them.

Opalpaw lay next to her, the apprentice's shoulder dislocated. The apprentice whined softly as she turned her head to stare at the deputy. It looked as if Ivoryclaw had thrown herself in front of the monster trying to knock Opalpaw out of the way, but the deputy had not been quick enough. Both cream she-cats lay in the dust, broken, bleeding. Ridgestar's heart thundered as he gaze at his broken daughter and dieing mate. He remembered the first time that he had fallen in love with her. It was when Gorsestar, the former leader of RiverClan, had made them warriors together. She kitted three beautiful kits but the two smallest did not last the night. They raised Opalkit together and then when he had become leader there was no other cat braver or more loyal than Ivoryclaw...

"Ridgestar look!" Ridgestar looked up at Berrywhisker and followed the pale grey tom's gaze. The bracken on ShadowClan territory was black and crumbling into ashes.

Fire. Ridgestar thought. No wonder ShadowClan had been hunting on RiverClan territory. Fire had swept through ShadowClan's territory and it looked bad. Nothing had gotten away without some type of blackened scar. Even the tallest tree held the barings of the violent, evil heat. Ridgestar bowed his head sadly.

"Ridgestar! We have to get them back to Mousetail!" Reedheart yowled. Ridgestar turned and hurried over to Ivoryclaw and Opalpaw. He bent down and firmly grabbed Ivoryclaw by the scruff of her neck and hauled her onto his back with the help of Berrywhisker. Reedheart carefully helped Opalpaw to her paws but she collapsed in a fit of coughing and wheezing. Berrywhisker hurried over and helped her mentor support the young cat. Ridgestar glanced over at Minnowtail and watched sadly as the mentor nosed her apprentice.

"Come on Lakepaw. Come on..it's...it's time to go back to camp." Ridgestar felt choked as Minnowtail tried to haul Lakepaw to her paws but the apprentice slumped to the ground. A shrill wail escaped Minnowtail's mouth as she furiously tried to get Lakepaw to stand but the young apprentice had already gone to join StarClan.

"Come on Minnowtail," Berrywhisker said quietly. Minnowtail whirled around and snarled at the tom.

"No!" she hissed! "I will stay here until she can return to the camp!" She threw herself on to the ground and began to cover Lakepaw in a stream of licks. Ridgestar felt his heart break as Minnowtail refused to accept that Lakepaw was dead. He bowed his head and slowly padded into RiverClan territory. Berrywhisker and Reedheart followed, both baring Opalpaw.

"We can't leave her," Reedheart protested. "What if the monster comes back?" Ridgestar nodded.

"I will send Beechheart to her," Ridgestar said. He knew that Minnowtail's father would be able to help her. "And Oakfur, her older brother can help also."

The small group slowly padded through the foliage, all sense of excitement and victory gone. Ridgestar breathed a sigh of relief as the camp came into view and he spotted Orangetail and Oakfur racing up to them. Both toms' eyes filled with horror as they spotted the group and they slowed, hardly believing what had happened.

"Where is Minnowtail?" Oakfur asked, his voice shaking. Ridgestar flicked his tail towards the direction of the Thunderpath.

"Lakepaw is dead," he said mournfully. "She would not leave..." Oakfur nodded in understanding and immediately took off in the direction. Ridgestar watched him go and then hurried into camp. Mousetail and her apprentice, Rushpaw met him at the entrance to her den. She looked unsurprised as Ridgestar hurried forward. Someone must have already told her, he guessed. She nodded to him and then turned and hurried into her den. Ridgestar followed with Berrywhisker, Reedheart, and Opalpaw right behind them.

"Lay Ivoryclaw here," Rushpaw said flicking his tail at a large nest of moss. "And Opalpaw here."

The cats quickly obeyed and then stepped away as the medicine cat began to inspect them. She murmured under her breath every so often and Rushpaw nodded at some of the things that she said. She inspected Ivoryclaw first and then moved on to Opalpaw. Berrywhisker disappeared to go and help Oakfur while Reedheart left to make sure that no other cat entered. Ridgestar sat quietly at the back of the den, his shoulders hunched and his eyes staring unseeingly into the ground.

Finally, after what seemed like a moon Mousetail approached them while Rushpaw stayed behind, quickly chewing up some herbs. Ridgestar looked up at the medicine cat as she approached, his heart lurching at her grave expression.

"Opalpaw just has a dislocated shoulder. I can fix it but it will be very painful for her and she will not be able to train for a while. She will need plenty of time to heal but she will," Mousetail said. Ridgestar quickly nodded glad that his only daughter was okay but he continued to stare at the medicine cat, waiting for the news about his mate. Mousetail hesitated, watching Ridgestar carefully and then sighed and bowed her head. "I don't know what is going to happen to Ivoryclaw. She has a few broken ribs and her head was brutally hit. She seems like she can't remember anything. I will treat her of course but if she survives there is little chance of her memory ever coming back."

Ridgestar's eyes widened and he glanced over at Ivoryclaw. Rushpaw tried to offer her some of the freshly chewed pulp, but the cream she-cat simply stared at it, her eyes looking dazed and confused.

"I would like you to leave," Mousetail said. Ridgestar opened his mouth to argue but Mousetail shook her head. "No. You need to sleep. The clan is going to need reassuring and a lot of help. Lakepaw is already dead. From what Berryheart told me her wounds were defiantly fatal. You will need to comfort the clan. They need a strong leader."

Ridgestar opened his mouth to argue once more but hesitated as the medicine cat's words seeped in. He knew that she was right and he bowed his head defeatingly She nosed a few poppy seeds towards him which he licked up gratefully. Ridgestar got to his paws and padded out of the medicine cat den, his tail in the dust. Reedheart sat outside of the den, his head bowed in morning. Ridgestar nudged him and gestured to the warrior den.

"You need sleep. I will have Birchclaw come and stand guard to make sure that no cat comes in." Reedheart nodded slowly and then padded away into the warrior's den. Ridgeheart walked up to Birchclaw and told him what he had told Reedheart. The tom agreed and quickly finished his dove and then sat outside of the den. Ridgestar glanced around and spotted Orangetail standing guard at the entrance of the camp. The leader padded up to the large orange tom.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Come and get me when Minnowtail and Oakfur arrive," he said. Orangetail nodded and watched as Ridgeheart walked away into his den. Ridgeheart settled among the moss of his nest and curled into a tight ball. His entire body ached and he wished that he could just hide away from the world. He suddenly remember the dream from earlier that morning and he could hardly believe that it had only been that morning that he had had it. It felt a million moons away.

Ridgestar slowly difted into unconiousness, a darkness filled his dreams and when he finally woke up, he felt as if he had not slept at all.

**So...did u like? i hope so...i spent 2 hours typing it up and now my hand hurts...but it was completely worth it! i know it is so sad! -sniff- plz read and review and tell me what u think. cuz it is spring break (yay!) i should be updating again sometime soon!**


	13. Limited Edition 2 StarClan

**im so srry that it has taken so long. i have had like a humongo writers block...but an idea came to me so now im back in business. i will be going outta town in like a week but i really wanta keep writtin so ill try to update again before i go...any ways if u can forgive me this chappie is on WindClan...  
u know what, i think that cuz i have taken forever u deserve a special treat cuz i feel so bad. this will be about StarClan!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Limited Edition StarClan

The small apprentice whimpered once more, pushing herself against the forest floor. Tigerstar glared down at her, his lip slowly beginning to curl. She was so cowardly, so naive. He knew that if she were from ShadowClan she would have stood and faced himlike a warrior but this scrap of fur was no more than a kit...or worthless elder. He took a step toward her and then froze as she leapt backward with a startled wail. He thrashed his tail in frustration, wondering why she would not listen to him.

"I'm telling you!" he hissed. "Firestar will be here soon! He is trying to find out...it doesn't matter. Until then I can show you where to go..."

His voice trailed off as the apprentice whipped around and darted away into the forest. Tigerstar hissed and lounged after her ready to force her to listen. Fear made her fast but Tigerstar was used to this area and his long legs allowed him more ground with get bound. He gained on her, his eyes set firmly on her back ready to leap. Just as he was about to pounce, another cat yowled the threw them self in between Tigerstar and the apprentice. Tigerstar skidded to a halt, his eyes staring, panic stricken as he gazed at the cat that stood before him.

_I'm already dead,_ he reminded himself as he slowly backed away. _There was no way that she could hurt me, no way at all..._

"You are brave to come here Tigerstar," she whispered, her eyes twinkling mockingly. "Brave, or foolish."

Tigerstar stood frozen in place, his gaze never leaving her calm blue eyes. Slowly the shock began to wear off and Tigerstar spotted the RiverClan apprentice just behind the she-cat. She shrank away from his gaze, whimpering quietly. He turned back to the ThunderClan leader, his bristled fur beginning to lay down.

"Well Bluestar. You must know that there is no way for me to have come on my own free-will," he growled. Her eyes glowed with understanding at his words. Tigerstar suddenly realized that she was staring past him and he whirled around to see Firestar descending the forest sloop towards them. He looked weary as if facing his old mentor about Tigerstar was more trouble than he had counted on. He came to a halt beside the large tabby, his gaze resting on Bluestar.

"Well well Firestar. You seem to be quit comfortable standing next to the traitor," she commented. It was not a threat nor an accusation, simply a statement, but that did not stop Tigerstar's lip from curling slowly over his teeth. Firestar stared at Bluestar calmly, perfectly at ease.

"I must choose my company carefully now," he stated. Bluestar dipped her head in acknowledgement but when she looked back up Tigerstar could see the pain in her eyes. She took a step towards Firestar as if wishing that she could force him to come with her.

"Come with me Firestar! You do not belong here!" she whispered. Firestar stood his ground although Tigerstar felt him tense. The tabby knew that Firestar had a hard decision to make and he half expected Firestar to desert him and follow Bluestar back to StarClan. Firestar bowed his head to his former leader as he spoke.

"No Bluestar. You knew that this would happen. You saw it just as I did. There is no place among StarClan for me while the rest of the clans are left behind," he said calmly. Bluestar stared at her former apprentice, her eyes shrouded with the pain that Tigerstar knew Firestar must have felt. Slowly Bluestar nodded.

"Very well," she said turning to the apprentice. "I will led her to where StarClan has gone but once I have left, no StarClan cat shall return."

"But what about the other cats that might die?!" Firestar yowled leaping forward in panic. Bluestar turned towards him raw pain fresh in her eyes.

"Maybe one day but until then they will have to be left to you. After all," she said. "You are a clan leader still worthy of StarClan."

Firestar tensed, his eyes slowly closing. Tigerstar looked from one cat to the other wondering who was going to speak next. Slowly, Firestar opened his eyes and met his mentors gaze pleadingly.

"I left StarClan. I chose my fate, but the life of an outcast will not be meant for them," he paused here. Taking a deep breath he looked back up at his mentor, determination in his eyes. "Very well," he stated drawing his head up higher. "I will watch over the cats that return here but know that StarClan are responsible for the lost cats."

Bluestar stared at Firestar coolly and then bowed her head accepting his words. Slowly she turned and padding away into the trees, the young RiverClan apprentice hurrying after her. Tigerstar watched her go in disgust. He wanted her to come back, to fight Firestar, to try to make him go with her. Tigerstar would have been able to sink his teeth into the blue cat's pelt for sure. Firestar was no friend of his and he would have gladly liked to watch Bluestar rip the fiery tom to shreds, but he wanted an excuse to fight Bluestar.

"Come," Firestar said. He turned and padded in the opposite direction from Bluestar, his tail dragging in the dust. Tigerstar did not budge, his gaze resting on the firey pelt.

Firestar had asked for his help, something that he had agreed to but it was not because the clans needed him. No, Tigerstar was thinking of himself as always. With Firestar on his side he would be able to travel from the forest of Silverpelt and the darkened forest that he came from. He would be able to walk in the dreams of the cats from the clans and influence their decisions. He would be honored and excepted because Firestar was on his side. Hawkfrost was a fool for not seeing it...for not understanding.

It was time that the name of Tigerstar was cleared and seen for what it truly should be. A heroic name, a cherished name just as Thistlestar's and Firestar's were. He deserved to be remembered not as the evil vile cat that he was, but for what heroic deeds he did. It was Firestar who was the fool, the one who had not understood.

Tigerstar stood and silently padded after the ginger tom, his tail flicking in contentment. Firestar had no idea what Tigerstar had planned and there was no way that he would.

**yeh so that is that. i hope that u understood...i tried to explain it right but im not sure if i was entirely clear...if u have questions or confusions just ask me and i will answer them pronto. i hope that u enjoyed it and i plan to have the next chappie up about WindClan asap. i really promise that i will try and get past my slackiness and hurry and get it posted. plz review! thanks **


	14. Chapter Eight

"Riverheart!"

The white she-cat groaned as her name was called for a second time. She curled into an even tighter ball, reluctent to leave her nest. She could hear the mutterings from the cats outside and knew that her sleep was about to be disturb. Sure enough a soft nose prodded her in the side. Riverheart sighed and slowly unfurled herself, glancing over at the cat who had entered. The red apprentice, Redpaw, crouched in front of her, his eyes betraying the shock that was occuring outside. Riverheart muttered to herself and shifted out of her bed and over to the apprentice. He flew one last terrified glance at her and than retreated out. Riverheart followed, truely disturbed by the young tom's unease.

It seemed as if the entire clan had gathered in front of the medicine cat's den. All of their eyes were wide with fear and shock. Feeling slightly self-concience, Riverheart licked her fur into place, trying not to meet any of the gazes that now rested on her. The clan leader Applestar stepped forward. Riverheart studdied the red she-cat, trying to interperate what was going on, but the leader gave nothing away.

"Riverheart, a patrol has returned claiming to have found a sign for StarClan demanding that we leave at once," Applestar said, the leaders voice never wavoring. Riverheart stiffened slightly and glanced around at the gathered clan, wondering who had found the so called 'sign.' It was rare that a cat other than the clan leader or medicine cat would recieve a sign or message from StarClan. It usually only happened if the medicine cat was too busy to deal with StarClan and that would have been a great embarrasment to Riverheart. She was a young medicine cat since her mentor had soon after she had been apprenticed, but never before had she felt distance from StarClan.

"Who is the one who claims this?" the medicine cat inquired, her gaze studying each cat slowly. The clan began to murmur quietly and slowly, Sootfeather stepped foward.

"I was the one who found it," Sootfeather admitting, glancing up at Riverheart. The medicine cat was taken aback, hardly believeing that their warrior ancestors would send a sigh to this young warrior. "We went out for patrol today, heading up towards the sun-drown-place. The wind was whistling hard higher up in the hills and so we made sure to stay at the bases of them. We had reached to where the old badger den was when we saw a strange cat in our territory. He dissappeared before we could find out who he was and the wind was blowing away from us and so we caught no scent. Of course we chaced him, but he seemed to know the territory just as well as we did. He stopped at the place that Crowfeather and Leafpool had escaped to so long ago and then disappeared into an opening at the side of a hill."

The clan was silent as they listened to the tale. Riverheart shuttered as it unfolded, knowing of the place that they talked of. Sootfeather continued, his voice becoming slightly stronger.

"We approached the entrance but it was way too dark inside to see. We did not want to walk into an ambush and so we came back here, but we did catch a glimpse of the cat before he disappeared." Here, the tom hesitated. Riverheart pricked her ears forward, eager to know who the strange cat had been. "He was a huge tabby, with battle scars all along his muzzle. His eyes were like flecks of amber and his marking were ver dark."

"Are you claiming to have seen _Tigerstar_ on our territory?" One of the listening cats yowled. Furious hissed and outrage erupted from the cats. Riverheart stayed silent, along with Sootfeather and Applestar. The three stared at one another, as if comunicating telepathicallly. Riverheart tilted her head and Sootfeather grunted a reply. Applestar nodded, understanding and then stood, gazing around at the issue that was before her. She yowled for silence, making herself heard over the howling wind.

"I will send a patrol with Riverheart to find out what is going on. There is no proof that this cat is Tigerstar or a cat of StarClan at all. We must find out however and see if there are any other cats living in our territory. A band of rouges is the last thing that we need for leaf-bare is already upon us. Sootfeather will lead the way with Riverheart and I want Dawnpelt and Duskfur to accompany them. Redpaw, being the oldest apprentice, you may go as well, but i expect you to obey all orders given."

The clan settled down, now that orders had been given. Applestar continued, instructing for a hunting patrol and making sure that all kits were to stay inside the camp. Cats began to hurry around, quickly obeying their orders. Applestar padded up to Riverheart and Sootfeather, her eyes glazed over with worry.

"Are you sure that you can do this Sootfeather? You must be tired from this morning," the leader said, gently touching the young warrior's shoulder with her nose. Sootfeather shook his head while standing. Riverheart also stood and watched as their leader padded away towards the nursery. With a quick grunt, Sootfeather and Riverheart walked towards the camp entrance where the other cats for the patrol sat waiting. Duskfur nodded to them as they arrived and then turned and trotted out of the camp. Redpaw followed the deputy, a new bounce in his step with Riverheart and then Sootfeather following next. Dawnfur brought up the rear, the she-cats senses already alarm for any danger that they might meet along the way.

The patrol made their way silently and quickly across the moorland, the whistling wind the only noise that could be heard. Each cat's fur was fluffed up in hopes of keeping themselves warmer but it was no use. The firece wind bit at the cat's flanks, chilling them straight to the bone. This was going to be a hard leaf-bare and Riverheart was not sure how they would make it through. Duskfur led all of the way up to the old badger's set and then allowed Sootfeather to take the lead. The young warrior wirily padded through the hills, leading the small patrol. Excitment had all but vanished from every cat, the wind carrying it away with one powerful blow. Even Redpaw walked on slowly, his head down in silent determination as he pushed against the wind.

Suddenly, Sootfeather stopped, his gaze resting on an opening that led inside a hill. The wind here had picked up and howled as it blew against the cats. Riverheart shivered with fear. They shouldn't be here, this was not right. She turned to Duskfur to tell him her thoughts, but found him gone. With a fearful glance around Riverheart realized that she now stood alone in front of the gaping hole. Voices seemed to echo from within and the wind seemed to be pushing her onward. Riverheart swallowed slowly, her heart pounding in her chest. She was not the bravest cat among the clan, not even close. She could feel the fear gripping her paws and the tension that held her muscles in place.

Taking a deep breath, Riverheart looked into the gaping hole and let out a shrill cry, toppling over backwards at what she saw.


	15. Chapter Nine

"No, no not in hear mousebrain!"

"But we thought..."

"The nursery! the nursery! Do I look like a baby sitter?!"

The moment of many paws vagely entered Rustpaw's ears. He squeezed his eyes tighter, reluctent to wake up from his eternal sleep. Rustpaw had felt free, wandering where he wanted to, though everything had been dark. He flicked his ear as someone approached him. Who ever it was sniffed his cheek and then tottered off a little ways. They seemed to be shifting through something and then they returned.

"Starclan knows why ShadoClan would have thought the kits to be in here," the cat muttered irritably. Crunching filled the den as the cat began to chew. Rustpaw wrinkle up his nose at the pungent smell that swirled about him. The cat spat out the herbs that he must have gathered, and slowly began to mussage the pulp into Rustpaw's shoulder. The treatment felt good, however it wasn't until now that Rustpaw noticed his sore body. Every muscle ached and he was so stiff. The young apprentice wanted nothing more than to stand and stretch but he knew that his muscles would not allow it.

The cat finished with his task and yet again bent down and sniffed Rustpaw's face.

"You should have woken up by now," the cat muttered. He turned away and headed deeper into the den leaving Rustpaw alone. The apprentice decided to experiment, wanting to know the limitations of his battered body. He attempted to swish his tail and was rewarded as soft fur swept across his nose. Becoming a little more confident, Rustpaw slowly stretched out his leg. Pain shot up his spine like needles and he quickly snapped it back in place. The apprentice concentrated on his breathing as to not panic. It seemed as if he could not move his limbs without pain taking hold.

He heard shuffling nearby and became still, not wanting to answer any questions that might come his way. Rustpaw listened to the pawsteps that occompanied soft breathing. The scent that hit his glands was much more familiar and he would have cried for joy if he had the energy. His mother drew closer, sniffing his tangled fur. She laid down beside him and slowly began to lick his ear, purring sadly.

"Ma...mother," Rustpaw whispered, wishing that he could tell her how much he missed her while he had wandered through darkness. The licking stopped and Gingerpelt stiffened. She slowly leaned her head forward and sniffed near his nose. Rustpaw took a deep, shuttering breath, and opened his eyes.

His lid snapped closed as a yowl met his ear and his mother leapt to her paws. Rustpaw found himself covered with licks and nuzzling, barely understanding what was going on.

"Cloudleaf! Rustpaw's awake!" Gigerpelt yowled. Rustpaw heard hurried pawsteps and smelt the first cat rush into the room. The apprentice now reconized the smell of the clan medicine cat, Cloudleaf. The blue tom dropped the ill smelling herbs that he was carrying and gently touched Rustpaw's cheek.

"Rustpaw? Rustpaw?"

Reluctent at first, the apprentice closed his eyes even tighter. Everything seemed too loud for him and when he had opened his eyes just a crack, the light had been too much. He felt his mother gently groom his shoulder, whispering tenderly to him.

"Please Rustpaw, come back to me. Moonpaw has already joined StarClan you can't leave me too. You need to see Bearkit and Volekit, how big they have grown..."

The names all rushed into Rustpaw at once, jogging his brain. Slowly he began to remember; Moonpaw's violent death, Goldenkit's shrill wails, the sounds of the rocks falling to the bottom of the cliff to where the clan waited anxiously below. Rustpaw's eyes snapped open, but everything was a blur.

He could blear see blue just above him and ginger fur barely in his line of sight. It was shadowed because they were in Cloudleaf's den, but the sun still cast beams of light in. The blurs began to move, the blue one retreating out of Rustpaw's line of sight and the ginger blur becoming larger as it moved closer. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his head and slowly everything began to reviel itself.

His mother stood in front of him, her face close to his own, wrapping him in her sweet smell. Cloudleaf busied himself by chewing more herbs. More cats would be heard from outside but Rustpaw could not make sense of the confusing babble that drifted into the den.

"Eat this," Cloudleaf commanded. Rustpaw stared at the pulp of herbs that had been placed in front of his nose vagely. Their smell was somewhat revolting and bitter, not the most appitizing thing to eat. Gingerpelt gently pushed the chewed herbs closer, screwing her nose up at their horrible smell.

"Come on Rustpaw, they'll help," she murmured, gently touching Rustpaw's nose. The apprentice sniffed the herbs once more, his eyes watering at the strong scent, and then opened his jaws. Understanding, Gingerpelt nudged a portion of the pulp into Rustaw's mouth. The apprentice closed his jaws and swallowed what little she had put in. The herbs tasted bitter and made Rustpaw thirsty. He was relucetent for anymore but he could already feel energy running back through his body. Yet again he opened his mouth and his mother fed him more. They continuec this until all of the pulp was gone and by then Rustpaw was extremly thirsty. He coughed drily, vagely wishing for some water whem a bundle of moss was dropped at his nose, drenched with water.

For quiet some time, Gingerpelt sat in front of her son, satisfying his thirsy. It took many trips to the water puddle at the back of the medicine cat den, but the mother never complained. Finally, Rushpaw licked the moss dry for the fourt time, and then closed his eye, sighing with relief. His muscles still ached, but he did not feel as weak as before. The apprentce opened his eyes and with the help of his mother, rolled on to his stomach and was able to lift his head: he was ready for some answers.

Gingerpelt settled down next to him, pressing her fur against his own in comfort. She licked his ears tenderly, purring with joy for her son.

"How...how long was I asleep?" Rustpaw asked, his voice no more than a whisper. Gingerpelt paused her grooming and looked down at him with tender eyes.

"Four days," she said. Rustpaw was shocked that he had slept that long. "You began to mutter in your sleep on the second day, but you went silent on the third. We...we all had thought that you were going to join StarClan. If you hadn't waken up today then, you would have."

"What about Goldenkit?" Rustpaw asked. He now remembered recklessly throwing himself into mid air to save the golden kit from falling. Gingerpelt closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the horrifying memory of watching her son lung off a cliff returning.

"She is fine. Experiencing the scariest moment in her young life, but other than that, fine."

The voices from outside grew louder and Rustpaw could make out yowls amongst them.

"What is going on outside?" he asked. Gingerpelt's eyes grew hard and she hissed quietly to herself.

"A patrol from ShadowClan came this morning to check on the queen and kits that they dumped on us the last time that they were here."

Rustpaw was shocked by the venom in his mother's voice, knowing her to be a kind and easy going kind of cat. She was rarely angered and prefered the quiet life of a queen than that of a warrior.

"Do you not like Silversky?" he asked, wondering if that was his mothers problem. Gingerpelt snorted, shaking her head slowly.

"No Silversky is nice enough, and her kits are mostly quiet. The problem is that leaf-bare is almost here and we already have a hard time feeding our own clan. ShadowClan has asked that we keep the kits and mother all during leaf-bare, until they are old enough to travel and it is warmer outside. That would be five extra cats that we would have to feed and shelter and ThunderClan just can not do it."

Rustpaw now understood. he remembered when he had gone out with Iceclaw and Tigerfur and the silence of the forest. The prey has begun to disappear and Thunderclan already had a hard time keeping its own cat fed. Sickness would also penitrate the clan and tempers always rose as cats became hungry and weak. Not only would the ShadowClan she-cat and kits make it harder for the clan to eat, but they would also be in danger from the tempers of ThunderClan. Rustpaw knew that many of the cats were not happy that Silversky adn her kits stayed in ThunderClan, but they stayed quiet because they knew that the kits could not be moved. Now however, from the yowls that could be heard from outside, Rustpaw guessed that they were not going to stay silent any longer.

Cloudleaf returned from the back of his den and padded up to the two cats.

"Gingerpelt it's time for you to leave. Rustpaw needs plently of rest," the medicine cat said. Gingerpelt nodded and stood, giving her son one last lick on the forehead. Rustpaw mewed quietly, not wanting her to leave. Gingerpelt purred with amusment and nuzzled his cheek.

"I'll come tell you what happens later," she said. The she-cat turned and disappeared out of the den. Cloudleaf lay down a few poppy seeds in front of Rushpaw and instruted him to eat them. The apprentice obeyed silently, licking up the small seeds and then settled deeper into his nest. Slowly his pain nubbed and his eyes became slits as the relief from the seeds took over. The last thing that Rustpaw heard was the yowls from outside before sleep took him once more.


	16. Chapter Ten

It's strange what suffering can do to someone. They begin to see things differently, and question beliefs that they had no doubt in before. Their way of life is even different from all others; still eating, sleeping, and talking yes, but within they are changed. They seldom show their pain beyond the body that sheilds their feelings, but when they do, even the others around them are filled with anguish.

Ridgestar sat on top of a small boulder that sat outside the RiverClan camp. The leader sat hunched aginst the chilling wind, his head bowed in greif. The sun was setting, the last rays of sunlight slipping past the horizon. Shadows stretched farther and the chorus of the forest becomes silent as the prey retreats to their burrows and nests. Ridgestar let a small wail escape, and then clamped his jaws shut, gently lowering himself to a laying position.

Through narrow eyes, he watched as the sky danced with color as the last of the burning light sunk below the horizon. The forest was shadowed with darkness, and Ridgestar could since dispear from the foliage, their energy force now gone for the day.

Ridgestar glanced behind him as a large orange cat leapt onto the rock beside the RiverClan leader. Silently, the tom sat down next to his leader and together lay watched the flickering shadows of the forest. Ridgestar knew that Orangetail had news for him, otherwise the orange tom would have left the leader to himself. Sighing, Ridgestar stood and stretched, his jaws opening into a gaping yawn. Orangetail stood also and both cats leapt down at the same time. They began to pad back towards the camp, but slowly.

"The patrol returned from the ShadowClan territory. They say that the damage from the fire is horridous. The scents are stale, the last markers from when the accedent..." Orangetail trailed off, his eyes straying away from his leader. Ridgestar pace slowed even more. His head was bowed as he walked and his tail dragged in the dust.

"Good," the RiverClan leader rasped as they entered the camp. Ridgestar narrowed sharply to one side, allowing his paws to quickly carry him away from Orangetail and into his den. A piece of fresh-prey had been left from him by his nest, but Ridgestar was not hungry. He stared at the prey however, and then snatched it up and returned to the camp outside. Not wanting to talk to anyone, the leader hurried into the medicine cat's den. He padded up to one of the occupied nests and dropped the fresh water vole at the paws of the cat that lay within.

Her cream head lifted at Ridgestar's approached and she stared at him with no recontion in her eyes. She glanced down at the fresh=prey at her paws however and then stood and quick ate it. Ridgestar watched silently as his mate licked her chops greedily and then begin to groom herself. She had just recently remember to take care of her own pelt and had spent plently of time doing it.

"She talked to me today."

Ridgestar glanced behind him to see the RiverClan medicine cat, Mousetail walk up to him. He quickly looked away, embarrased by how weak she knew he had become. A clan leader and medicine cat's relationship was always close. They knew and shared things with one another that no other cats in the clan did. Mousetail knew all about Ridgestar's hardships and suffering, and probably understood it more than he did himself, but it was still an embarrasment to have someone in the clan know just how weak he had become.

"She asked me if I knew when the next Gathering would be," Mousetail said, watcing as Ivoryclaw twisted her head around to lick her back. Ridgestar pricked his ears at this. Memory was slow to return to the RiverClan deputy and the small things came first. Eating, grooming, talking were just about the only things that Ivoryclaw remembered about her formal life. She had no idea what the clans were, let alone the warrior code. It was like nursing a kit in a warrior's body.

"Did you tell her when it was?" Ridgestar asked. Mousetail turne her head to look at him, symphathy in her eyes.

"Ridgestar, you know that she would have no idea..."

"But we must answer her anyways!" Ridgestar snapped, his fur bristling. "We had to encourage her to ask questions so that she can learn and remember. Maybe one of the answers will open the veil that hides her memory and she will remember everything and life will be back to normal!"

Mousetail stood, offended by Ridgestar's tone and hostility. With a swish of her tail, she headed towards the entrance of the den. Just before she left, she swivled her head around to stare cooly at Ridgestar.

"Just so you know, I told her that we had just had one and the next would be here in a little less than a moon."

With that, the RiverClan medicine cat exited her den. Ridgestar knew that he had offended her, and he felt bad for his outbreak. He silently vowed to appologizes later, but for now her turned back to his mate who circled in her nest. Ivoryclaw paid no attention to the RiverClan leader as she made herself comfortable. A soft purr emunated from her as she settled down and her eyes narrowed into slits as drosiness began to take her.

Ridgestar's shoulders sagged and he turned away from the cream she-cat. Opalpaw lay asleep in another one of the nests. The soft cream fur on the apprentice's pelt rose and fell at her rasping breathing. Mousetail was able to fix Opalpaw's shoulder, but one of the young she-cat's cuts had become infected and a raging fever rested inside the young body. Ridgestar buried his nose in his daughter's fur and then turned and left the den.

Mousetail was waiting outside but before the RiverClan leader could say a word, she scampered into her den. Ridgestar sighed and walked slowly towards his den, unaware of the clan cats that were gathered in the camp. Mutterings followed where he walked and fear was fresh in each cat's eyes. Orangetail looked up from his meal in hopes that the RiverClan leader might join them, but lashed his tail in frustration as Ridgestar continued on to his den.

The brown tom pushed his way into his den and then froze as he saw Beechheart approach him. Ridgestar could have ignored just about any other cat, but he could not walk away from an elder who might need his help. The older light brown tom drew closer and Ridgestar could see his yellow eyes filled with anger.

"You!" Beechheart hissed, his hackles rising. Ridgestar stared at the elder in confusion, wondering what was going on. "You call yourself a leader!"

"But...but, Beechheart what are you talking about?" Ridgestar whispered, glancing longingly at his den. Beechheart spat at Ridgestar' paws and drew closer, baring his fangs.

"You are of my kin, my lineage, but I am ashamed to have you! Ha how proud I was for my sister's son to become leader, but now I curse the very day that great Minnowstar named you deputy! You hae no right to sleep in the leader's den, no right to own the future of the clan in your paws!"

Beechheart was now nose to nose with Ridgestar, his angry gaze scorching the RiverClan leader. Ridgestar knew that this was no way to talk to the leader of any clan. He could have punished Beechheart, banished him even, but Ridgestar simply bowed his head. He had no more energy to rebuke the outspoken elder and if Beechheart wished to think ill of his nephew, that was his decision. Beechheart snarled, his tail fluffing up.

"Here you stand, in submittion to an elder!" Beechheart mocked. "Bow your head to me, bow your head to all of the cats here who you have betrayed. You have down nothing but feel sorry for yourself and mope within your den!"

Ridgestar flinched as the elder's harsh words, knowing that they were true. The leader should have been mad but all feeling execpt pain and sorrow were hidden inside of him. The feeling of shame however returned, writhering within him like a snake.

"What's going on here?"

Both cats turned their heads to see Orangetail approaching, the look on the orange tom's face showing that he had heard the conversation. Beechheart hissed at the approaching tom, glaring through his slitted eyes.

"Stay out of this!" he snapped. Orangetail paused, and then padded calmly up to Ridgestar, sitting down beside his leader. He held his head high, never flinching under the elder's deathly stare.

"Look!" Beechheart jeered. "Even Orangetail knows how to show some class, but you, you, have no right to be called a warrior!"

"Enough!" Ridgestar hissed, leaping to his paws, every fur on his body bristled. Beechheart toppled backwards with surprise, his eyes widing. The RiverClan leader advanced slowly, his tail erect and his eyes once more bright. So many emotions flowed through him that Ridgestar could hardly control himself. Anger, rage, and pride is what drove him now. Orangetail now stood, glancing from the cowering elder to his leader, unsure of what to do.

Ridgestar bared his fangs and was about to lung when he heard a yowl and found himself face to face with Mousetail. The smallw gray she-cat looked furious as she stood over Beechheart.

"Ridgestar! You should be ashamed of yourself! Beechheart is not only an elder but your uncle! This is not how a clan leader should be acting," she hissed. Ridgestar snorted.

"And yet does an elder have the right to mock and taunt a leader?!" Ridgestar fired back. Mousetail's eyes narrowed dangerously and she took a threatening step foward.

"Ridgestar can't you see that all Beechheart is trying to do is help you?" she said. "Look inside yourself, feel the energy in your veins. All you have been doing lately is wallowing in your pain and you have forgotten what it means to be a leader, you have forgotten your clan. We all know how much the accident hurt you, but you can't turn your back on us now."

Ridgestar allowed the fur along his spine to lay down and his muscles to relax. Mousetail was right, even now, with anger pouring from his very blood, Ridgestar felt free once more. The pain was still there, but it no longer controled him. He looked around realizing that the clan had gathered around, all watching him. He held up his head, meeting Beechheart's eyes.

"Beechheart is right," Ridgestar said. "Never again will I let my own feelings get in the way of my responsibilties to the clan. Ridgestar will rule once more!"


End file.
